The Little Girl Next Door
by Team Cullen Boys
Summary: Bella befriends the little girl next door, a grown up and motherless child of eight who admires her father more than anything and only seeks his approval. But her father refuses to notice her by having as little interaction with her as possible and even suggesting she call him Edward instead of daddy. Can Bella make him realize his daughter's love and affection? All human Daddyward
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New Story is up, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

"Hold it please!" I shouted at whoever was in the elevator. I expected it to be a middle aged man in a tailored business suit or an elderly woman with her tea hat on, but it was neither. In the elevator was a child that looked to be around seven years old who was carrying a small designer handbag.

She looked like a little woman. She wore dark grey cable knit tights with her ballet flats and a wool trench coat. Her blonde hair was brushed and pinned back in a barrette and her skin was nearly as pale as mine. She had a very stern serious look on her face as if contemplating the troubles of her seven year old life.

But she was very beautiful. So beautiful in fact I was a bit intimidated by her. She looked so put together and poised kind of like a mini Miss America, if Miss American didn't smile.

"What floor?" she asked and looked up at me. Her eyes were this odd shade of green, a very dark green for such a fair skinned child, I expected them to be blue.

"9th" I told her.

"Me too, you must be the new tenant on the other side. My name is Elizabeth" she held out her small light pink manicured hand.

"Isabella" I shook it.

"I like your shoes Isabella."

"Thank you" I smiled oddly enough. My best friend Alice had assured me that I would get dozens of compliments on these high heeled boots she bought me as a Christmas gift. Who knew she'd be right.

"I am not allowed to wear high heels yet" she stated matter-of-factly.

_But you're allowed to ride elevators with complete strangers?_ Was my initial response but I had to check myself because I was talking to a child.

"They aren't that fun, they hurt your feet."

"They sure do look like fun" she said staring down at my shoes.

I wondered if she ever dug into her mom's closet and ran around the house in her heels. I used to do that all the time when I was little until it became completely apparent that I was uncoordinated. After that the heels came off as I went through puberty.

The elevator dinged announcing that we had landed on the 9th floor. Elizabeth veered left I went right.

"It was nice to meet you Isabella" she said as a parting and opened her unlocked door.

I shook my head at the peculiar little child. She was so oddly refined, like she was a thirty year old trapped in a little girl's body.

…

The following Monday I hopped on the elevator and decided I was going to walk to work today. There was no reason to go to the garage and get my car only to drive a few blocks. Besides I could use the fresh air and learn to get around the city a little better.

In the revolving door I ran into my little friend from a few days past, Elizabeth.

"Hi Isabella" she smiled and beneath her black overcoat I could see her plaid skirt and tie. She must go to private school.

"Hey Elizabeth. What are you doing out here so early?"

"I am on my way to school; I go to Brighton Academy."

Brighton Academy? I think that was just before I got to my new office at Cullen Publishing.

"You walk to school alone?" I asked and turned around wondering where her parents were.

"No, my nanny Irina follows behind me" she said and motioned towards an elderly looking woman wrapped up in a dark scarf.

Nanny… is that how children are raised these days? I wouldn't really know seeing as I am never really around children.

"Well Elizabeth, do you like school?" I asked just to engage in conversation with her.

She shook her head. "I like to read but I hate math. I am really bad at it, but my daddy is good at math."

"I bet he helps you with all of your math assignments."

"Not really, he works a lot" she frowned.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I suck at math too and I turned out pretty good."

That caused her to smile and she hitched up her backpack as we kept walking.

"What grade are you in anyways?"

"I am in the 3rd grade."

"Ah, I remember the 3rd grade. There was this boy in my class names Jonathan Taylor who would pull my hair and say it looked like brunt spaghetti" I told her reminiscing on the troubles of my childhood.

Elizabeth giggled like she had never laughed before, like burnt spaghetti was the funniest thing in the world and she just couldn't control herself.

"There is a boy in my class that says I'm as skinny as a beanstalk. I don't even know what a beanstalk is!" she threw her hands up and watched them fall.

"Trust me you're going to love that you're skinny when you get my age. Don't worry about him though, he probably likes you."

She shook her head viciously. "I don't think so, he's not very nice."

"Boys are weird, that is just his way of saying that he really, really likes you" I told her and before I knew it we were right in front of the large gates of Brighton Preparatory Academy. The building itself looked like it belonged to a university instead of an elementary school. It had a gothic cathedral look to it and it was the odd building out next to all the skyscrapers and chic little coffee shops.

"Thanks for walking with me" she said and pulled open one of the gates. "By the way, I don't think your hair looks like burnt spaghetti; I think your hair is really pretty."

Was it strange that a 3rd grader completely made my day?

I continued my walk to Cullen Publishing with my conversation with Elizabeth still playing over in my head.

She was such a sweet little girl all delicate and polite. I wondered what her parents did so much that would require the assistance of a nanny. I pushed the thought to the backburner as I made my way into the office.

First I was introduced to my fellow staff by the senior editor Laurent and then I met my assistant Jessica and I began work immediately as the new developmental editor. The first book I began to read was a little on the contemporary side, and I can tell why it was chosen for this publishing house but there was some fine tuning that needed to be ironed out before this story would even be close to becoming the type of novel that would put it at the top of Amazons best seller list.

"Hey Jessica?" I pushed her number for the desk outside of my office.

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"You can just call me Bell, but can we get the author of the book _Midnight_ in here sometime soon? There are some things I want to go over with him."

"I will get on that and see what's available. Also Angela wants to talk to you about a new novel."

"Let her in" I sighed. Acquisition editors were the worst… and I knew first hand because I used to be one. All they did was ready stories and pitch the ones they liked the best, the ones with the most potential. I remember doing the same job three years ago and pitching a new story was absolute hell because the developmental editors always thought they were so much better and I promised myself I wasn't going to be like that.

Before lunch I met with Angela Webber who was really sweet and soft spoken and I could actually imagine us being friends outside of work. And because of that we actually had lunch together with Jessica at the small bistro outside of the office and across the street from Brighton Academy.

"I am so happy you are here Bella, Ang and I are the only women at the office and it has been kind of awkward" Jessica began digging into her Caesar salad.

"How so?" I asked.

"Don't mind her" Angela jumped in. "It has not been awkward, Jessica just has a small infatuation with the guy that owns this publishing house."

"Small infatuation? He is literally the highlight of my life" Jessica gushed dramatically.

"You're married" Angela reminded her.

"Who cares, he's my office crush" Jessica pouted.

"Is he cute?" I questioned dumbly.

"Cute? That is an insult to Mr. Cullen. He is more than just cute; words can't begin to describe him." Jessica must have been an actress in her past life.

"Too bad you didn't get here sooner; he was in the office last week. He comes by once a month to make sure everything is running smoothly. Publishing really isn't his thing, he's more of a corporate business guy and he just bought our publishing house because it was about to go under and he got it really cheap. If you consider a couple of million dollars cheap" Angela explained.

Well now I couldn't wait to meet this mystery Adonis. As much as they were fawning over him he had to have some kind of endearing characteristics that made him attractive, even if it was just a pretty face.

"But I would advise you not to get too attached like Jessica here; Mr. Cullen likes women a lot. That was the reason the old developmental editor left. He's probably going to go for you just because you're new and you're pretty. Just be careful."

We went back to work and the day was pretty slow as I went over another novel, reading the notes that the previous developmental editor had left before she quit.

At five o' clock I was done for the day. I pulled on my jacket turned off my office lights and said goodbye to my coworkers.

…

Over the past three weeks, Monday through Friday during my morning walks to Cullen Publishing I was followed by Elizabeth who was in turn was followed by her nanny Irina. Out of all the people in Seattle I had come to befriend a 3rd grader more than anyone.

I knew her hobbies and interests, her favorite books, her love for history, her birthday, almost everything two friends would know about each other. It wasn't until she knocked on my door Sunday night that I realized how close of friends we actually were.

I was in leggings and a sweatshirt all cuddled up on my couch ready to watch whatever docu-series was set to come on TLC that night when I heard a light knock on my door. No one else besides Alice and my family knew I lived here and in this apartment building there were only two people to a floor, me and Elizabeth's family.

I opened the door and to my surprise my morning walk buddy Elizabeth was standing at my front door wearing jeans and a sweater instead of her usual school uniform.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked and welcomed her inside.

"I have to do and interview for my English assignment and I was wondering if I could interview you?"

"Of course, does anyone know you are here?" I sat her down at the bar and asked her if she wanted something to drink. She declined and we proceeded with our interview.

"Yeah I told my daddy that I was going to do my homework" she answered.

"Does he know specifically where you are?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "He has a friend over and she doesn't like me…"

I wondered what she meant by that.

"Okay first question, what is your name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

It took her a while to write it down but once she did she moved on to the next question.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite Disney movie?"

"Beauty and the beast."

"Really? Mine is Tangled. I want my hair to be as long as Rapunzels."

Classic Disney movies were like classic literature, the new age stuff just didn't cut it for me.

"Have you ever been to Disneyland?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "My daddy says that stuff is for little girls and I am a big girl. One time I went to Wall Street and it was kind of like Disneyland, there were lots of people" she informed me.

How tragic! A child that had been to Wall Street before Disneyland! We were only a couple of hours away a short drive, relatively speaking from here to California.

She kept going with her interview questions like she was a little Diane Sawyer until she had completed everything on her list.

"Thank you so much Bella" she hopped down from the bar stool and wrapped her little arms around my waist and held on a long time.

"You're welcome" I patted her back comfortingly and began to wonder, when was the last time she had hug?

…

The following morning Elizabeth and I continued our walk to school and work but her nanny was not quietly following behind us.

"Where is Irina?" I asked making sure I couldn't see the old woman wrapped up in her scarf and hat like always.

"She had to go back to her homeland in Slovakia for a while" she answered. "But my daddy is going to pick me up from school today and I can't wait, he never picks me up from school."

"That's really cool Elizabeth."

She talked about her dad constantly and it was obvious that she admired and respected him but I had never before met him or even caught a glimpse of him in our building which to me seemed odd.

Since Irina wasn't here for Elizabeth I walked her to the gates of Brighton and watched as she entered the building and waved back at me making sure she had gotten in safely.

"Today is the day!" Jessica squealed once I walked in and set my purse on my desk.

"Today is the day for what?" I asked not remembering anything significant being written on my schedule.

"The day Mr. Cullen makes his monthly visit."

"Oh that guy again. Um, where is this meeting?" I asked feigning indifference but on the inside I was a little bit excited to see the man Jessica and Angela had been gushing about since day one.

"The conference room on the third floor at 9. We have to go to lunch afterwards and you can tell me absolutely everything that happened!"

With Jessica only being an assistant her presence in the meeting was not concretely necessary so she was not invited in the conference room.

I walked into the conference room at 8:50 and took a seat closer to the front with Angela as the other employees started to pile in I realized what Angela and Jessica said to be a true a few weeks back. We literally were the only women in this company.

"Is he always late?" I asked Angela looking down at my watch.

Angela shrugged. "He owns the company."

He was thirty minutes late, and him 'owning the company' wasn't a good excuse, it was just rude and inconsiderate. But as my blood boiled with his intolerance for others time I quickly simmered down once he walked through the glass doors. I figured it was him because everyone in the room became unnervingly quite.

He looked more like someone on the cover of GQ rather than a CEO. His navy blue suit was absolutely tailored to perfection. It didn't look like all these other guys suits which hung off them like clothes on a hanger. His fitted him so perfectly it was obvious he had a nice body underneath the coat and tie. It was such a nice color that complimented his odd bronze hair and stunning emerald eyes wonderfully.

His eyes were what drew me in, they were so familiar, I could have sworn I had seen them before somewhere but I couldn't place them.

Regardless he was definitely worth the wait. He stood at the front of the long conference desk and introduced himself then went right into what needed to be talked about regarding sales and financing.

It was all rather boring but listening to him talk about it made it seem very intriguing.

"Laurent have you replaced our departmental editor?" he asked looking down at the folder in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan has been with us almost a month now and I can vouch on her behalf that she has done a terrific job thus far."

He raised his head once Laurent said my name and stared directly at me. It was hard not to hide from his piercing gaze.

"Welcome to Cullen Publishing, if you don't mind staying after the meeting I would like to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Of course" I stuttered.

What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I hadn't done anything wrong yet in my opinion, and Laurent said I had being doing fine as well.

This made me nervous and it seemed like time was moving as slow as possible until this meeting was adjourned and Edward and I could have our mystery discussion.

"Well I officially call this meeting to close; I will see you all next month. Ms. Swan if you would" he motioned towards me.

I waved goodbye to Angela and waited until the rest of the businessmen walked out. Usually Cullen Publishing was pretty liberal when it came to attire but today everyone was dressed up in suits and Angela wore a pretty blouse. Good thing I wore and flattering dress today and those boots Elizabeth had complimented me on.

Standing alone in the room with Mr. Cullen he was more intimidating than he was with the rest of the employees in here.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, get to know you, see how you like the company" he said.

I would have never assumed he would have been so concerned with the welfare of his employees.

"I think I am starting to learn how things work here. I have already started working on a few projects with some different authors."

"Good, I am glad to hear you are enjoying yourself here. I am not really a part of the editing and publishing world I just write the checks" he smiled and gathered up his things. "I don't know if you have plans this afternoon but would you like to get together later on tonight for a drink?"

Was he seriously asking me out?

The nerve of him! No one wonder there were no other women working in this office, everyone was being harassed by the owner!

Angela's warning from weeks ago ran through my head, and as handsome as Mr. Cullen was I had remain with a sense of professionalism. Besides I didn't even know his first name.

"I don't mix business with pleasure" I told him firmly.

"No pleasure, just a Monday afternoon drink, its harmless" he smirked with this cute crooked smile that eluded all kinds of sexual premonitions.

I frowned slightly…

"I can take a hint" he laughed and stored away the rest of his papers in his briefcase.

"It's nothing against you, I'm sure you're a nice guy but we're business associates and I don't think it is particularly appropriate."

"I completely understand, it was really nice to meet you though, keep up the good work Isabella. I hope you become a very profitable asset to the company" he said on his way out the door.

A profitable asset?

First he asks me out and then he hopes that I become a profitable asset to his company.

I wasn't offended, I just found it odd.

Anyways I informed Jessica and Angela with a bit of office gossip after work and both of them frowned unsightly.

"What?" I asked at the local bar.

"Did you say yes are you going out with him tonight?"

"Of course not! He's my bosses boss who happens to own this company and every other company in Washington."

"Good, we actually like you and we don't want what happened to Lauren to happen to you" Jessica said.

"What happened to Lauren?" was the obvious question to be asked.

"She started this… thing with Mr. Cullen and he is very noncommittal and Lauren wanted commitment. Long story short she couldn't handle working beneath him and always coming in third or fourth in his life so she quit" Angela answered.

Oh.

Was he really that bad?

"I wonder why he does that" I mused out loud.

"Who knows" she shrugged.

"Well I don't have time to think about it, I have to get home. I will see you tomorrow ladies?" I asked handing the bartender a twenty dollar bill.

"Bright and early" Jessica raised her glass.

I pulled my coat on and braved the cold outside on my walk back to my apartment building. As I passed Brighton Academy I backtracked when I saw a flash of blonde hair in a trench coat.

"Elizabeth?" I called out blinking once to make sure the child sitting out in the cold was actually her.

"Hi Bella" she shivered. She was sitting on the front steps of the school with her backpack strapped on and her blonde hair whipping across her face in the biting wind. Her little nose was red and frozen. Most of all she looked scared, scared of the cold perhaps, or maybe scared of whoever walked by Brighton Academy.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked walking towards her and sitting next to her on the steps.

"Waiting on my daddy, he was supposed to come and get me but I think he forgot" she said through clenched teeth.

I put my arm around her to help warm her up and handed her my gloves to put on.

"I'll sit and wait with you" I told her and she leaned into my arm.

We had sat there quietly for a while nearly thirty minutes and before I knew it Elizabeth's breathing had slowed to a lazy and comfortable pace. I looked down and saw her eyes were closed in sleep.

Poor child.

She seemed to idolize her dad and yet he left her here to freeze to death. But I couldn't judge him, maybe he got in a car accident or something had happened in the family.

She was so small and she fit perfectly in my arms. I had always wanted a little sister and growing up as the only child it felt sort of right to take care of Elizabeth and protect her. Granted I probably wasn't the most qualified to watch after a child, I could definitely warm her up as she napped.

We had waited so long I even began to doze off myself, I was only awaken by, "Elizabeth?" her name was called out as a question and when I looked up I met those same green eyes that had asked me out this morning.

Mr. Cullen was her dad?

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes" I stuttered it was hard enough for me to get that simple syllable out with this shocking revelation on her paternity.

"How do you know Elizabeth and why are you holding her?" he asked accusingly which upset me. If anything I should be the one accusing him of being a shitty father.

How dare he have the nerve to ask me out for drinks when he couldn't even remember to pick up his own daughter?

"We've been friends for a month now, I walk her to school every day, I saw her sitting out here cold, and lonely, and scared and… and I can't believe you left her here!" my voice rose with anger then I had to remind myself that he was my boss, he signed my checks.

I could disagree with his actions from a personal standpoint but realistically I needed this job, especially with the payments for my new apartment.

"I forgot the nanny went back to Russia" he said indifferently.

"The nanny has a name, its Irina, and she's from Slovakia not Russia" I corrected him and held onto Elizabeth protectively.

"Yes well…. I need to take her home" he said firmly, the funny, charismatic charming Mr. Cullen that had asked me out this morning had left the building, this Mr. Cullen was cold towards his own daughter. "Elizabeth" he called out and she didn't stir, her cold body gripped mine and wouldn't release.

"Elizabeth!" he bellowed again with more hostility towards the small helpless child.

Ugh! Did he have to be so barbaric?

"Elizabeth, sweetheart wake up" I said softly and gently coaxed her awake she opened her eyes and immediately looked at me then at Mr. Cullen.

Those green eyes…

They were nearly exactly identical; I don't realize why I hadn't matched them before. They were piercing.

"Daddy?" she asked and rubbed her eyes.

"I've told you that your old enough to call me Edward, let's go I have to get some work done" he barked and my mouth audibly dropped.

Did he seriously just tell her that she was _not_ allowed to call him daddy? I couldn't believe my ears. No father would deny his own daughter the right to call him daddy. It was just too unnatural for that to actually happen.

I am almost thirty and I still call my father daddy sometimes.

But Elizabeth didn't have the same reaction I did. She looked as if she had dug in the cookie jar before dinner, like she knew she was doing something wrong but did it anyways.

"Let's go" he repeated himself and headed for the black service car that awaited them. He could seriously walk the four blocks from Brighton to his apartment building quicker than a car service would take them. But I guess it was good for Elizabeth because she needed to warm up after being in the cold so long.

She stood up and followed after him with the saddest smile on her face that it nearly broke my heart.

* * *

**Like so far? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy reviews/alerts/favorites! Thanks you guys for all the amazing support this story has received!**

**So this chapter isn't as long as the first but it's kind of setting up the story for the next chapter which will be in... EDWARDS POV! Which was a suggestion from an anonymous guest who left a review, so anonymous guest thanks for the idea! **

**And for all of you that want Bella to literally blow up in Edwards face... well that will happen in due time, just not in this chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I finished off my dish of garlic pasta penne and sat down with a new novel that I wasn't able to finish noting at work today. But I couldn't focus on the words. My thoughts kept going back to Elizabeth and Edward…

I couldn't get her face and her blonde hair out of my mind, I wasn't even one to particularly take to children but I had taken to Elizabeth like no other child.

My thoughts were temporarily disrupted by a knock at my door. I pushed myself away from my dining room table and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help" Mr. Cullen said but he looked so worried and distressed that I avoided saying any sarcastic remarks to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I don't know what's wrong with her."

Immediately I went on high alert because I had begun to worry about her as if she was my own child. I followed him across the hall to his apartment and was a little shocked when I walked in and saw that his apartment wasn't identical to mine. His was an extravagantly decorate tri-level penthouse.

He led the way up the circular staircase and down a long hallway and to the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

The walls were covered in beautiful light pink paisley wallpaper. Her matching bed with a padded headboard sat in the middle of the room under and sparkling chandelier. In between the two large windows was a sitting area and above the seat was a strip of hooks and hanging on the hooks were old ballet slippers. Elizabeth had said that she loved ballet. The thing that stuck out most was the far wall caved in like a nook that was leveled with shelves that were weighed down with books, tons and tons of books. There was a chair and footrest by the little library that looked like the perfect place to snuggle up with a good book by the built in electric fireplace.

After giving the room a quick once over my eyes fell on the little girl lying in the fluffy bed. She was sick. It was obvious.

I put my hand to her forehead which was an average temperature, I then picked up her hand and it was cold to the touch. If she was cold enough from the outside that I could feel it she was probably even colder inside.

"She's sick, that's what happens when you leave a child out in the cold, if you would have picked her up on time she wouldn't be sick" I said bitterly, it was indeed his fault that she was ill.

"I lost track of time, I'm not used to picking her up, it was the nannies job."

"Irina" I said frustrated now. "Her name is Irina."

"I'm sorry I don't note every single of my employees' names" he replied coolly.

"She was more than an employee, she raised your daughter. She should be considered family" I cut at him.

"She's not family if I pay her."

There was nothing to counter that, he was so absent from the world around him I couldn't even think of a response. How could he disregard the woman that practically raised his daughter while he harassed his employees?

I didn't have time to argue with him because I had to see after Elizabeth.

"She probably just has a cold, you need to warm her up" I said going to her dresser and looking for socks. After looking in three drawers I found her socks which were all folded over each other and lined up according to color.

I found one pair that were fuzzy and had little hearts on them; I plucked them out and went back over to Elizabeth's bed. I pulled her comforter back and placed the socks on her small feet. I then went into her closet and saw that everything was meticulously hung up on velvet hangers, her jackets and sweaters, her dresses and blouses, her pants and skirts, and of course her plaid school uniform. It was all strategically organized. Was Elizabeth OCD? I found an extra blanket on the top shelf of her closet next to an old teddy bear.

I looked around the room again and noticed there was an absence of toys, no stuffed animals or dolls or playhouses. I didn't say anything about it though; I pulled the blanket down and placed it on the bed.

"Do you have soup?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know we tend to eat out a lot" he said with hands stuffed in his pockets. For the first time I noticed that Edward had changed out of his navy blue suit and into jeans and a button down.

I went downstairs and looked for the kitchen. I got lost; his penthouse was quite large, much larger than my apartment which I had thought was a mini mansion until I came here. This literally was a mini mansion.

Eventually I found the kitchen which was a spotless professional culinary office that was covered in granite. In the pantry I saw that practically the only thing they _did_ have was soup.

After digging through the nearly empty cupboards I found a pot to put the soup in which was the easy part because when it came to turning on the complicated stove I was having extreme difficulty. There were so many unlabeled knobs I didn't know which went together. Finally I ignited a fire and placed the pot on. While I waited for the soup to cook I looked for a medicine cabinet where there would be Children's Tylenol or some other equivalent might be, but I had no such luck.

I figured Irina would have some sort of medicines for her around here, perhaps they were in her room. I turned the soup off, found a bowl and crackers along with a water bottle in the fridge and took the things upstairs to her room.

She was awake when I got there.

"Bella?"

"Hey Elizabeth, how are you doing?"

"I'm cold and my throat is scratchy."

"Here, eat some soup and I will find you some medicine" I placed the bowl on her nightstand.

"Thank you" she pushed herself up on her elbows and dove into the soup.

I went to her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and turned on the light. Her bathroom matched her bedroom in that it was painted light pink and impeccably clean. I reached up into her medicine cabinet and found what I was looking for, liquid Children's Tylenol Cold and Flu. I measured the dosage and brought it back out to her.

She was nearly finished with her soup when I returned.

"Hungry?" I smiled.

She grinned and sniffled, "Yeah."

"Drink this, it will make you feel better" I handed her the medicine and sat on the edge of her bed; she drank it and made a disgusted face.

"I hate cherry" she opened her water bottle and drank from it and went back to her soup.

"What do you usually do when you're sick? Play board games?"

She shook her head, "Nope I usually watch movies with Irina and she always argues with the screen saying Disney got all the fairytales wrong" she giggled and sniffled again.

I got up and retrieved the tissue box from the bathroom, took one out and told her to blow.

"Well I think I can stay for one movie, what do you want to watch?"

"Really?" her eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Of course."

"Um… well, you said your favorite movie was Beauty and the Beast, we can watch that" she offered.

"Are you sure you don't want to watch Tangled?"

"No I've seen that a hundred times, I only saw Beauty and the Beast once when I was really little."

"Okay" I went the entertainment system that was hidden within the mini-library and operated by a remote control.

I searched through her DVD collection that was in a cupboard underneath the entertainment system for the movie we were to watch. It was a pretty easy search because like everything else in her room the DVD collection was vast and organized in alphabetical order.

I plucked out Beauty and the Beast on Blue Ray and inserted it. I went to pull the chair over to her bed and then Elizabeth said, "You can sit with me."

She scooted over in her full sized bed and I lay next to her. I figured she wouldn't make it through the entire movie because the medicine was for nighttime which meant it was drowsy. She fell asleep somewhere near the part where Gaston said he was going to win Belle back and laid her head against my shoulder. A normal person would have gotten up and left because the child was obviously asleep but I stayed because Beauty and the Beast really was one of my favorite movies and I hadn't seen it in a while.

Once it was over and Belle had kissed the Beast and he had turned into her handsome prince I sighed and withdraw my arm from behind Elizabeth's head trying not to wake her. She looked so serene and pretty while she slept with a mess of blonde hair fanning her face on the pillow. I kissed her once on the forehead and made my way downstairs.

Edward was sitting at the bar in the kitchen. He didn't have a phone or a tablet or anything in front of him, he was just sitting there thinking.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I think it's my time to leave" I said heading for the door. He stopped me when he grabbed my hand and placed something round in it.

I looked down and it was my gloves I had given Elizabeth earlier that day.

"I think these belong to you."

"Thank you."

I only stood there and waited dumbly because he looked like he wanted to say something else.

"Do you think I should take her to a doctor?" he asked staring down at his finger tips.

"No, she seems to just have a cold. When she wakes up give her another dose of the Tylenol on her counter in her bathroom, she might wake up with a fever to fight off the cold and if that happens just cool her down a bit and take the comforter off the bed, also take her temperature to make sure the fever isn't too high. Keep her hydrated with lots of liquids and make sure she rests" I informed him.

"Thank you for helping, I don't have anyone else to call."

I nodded stolidly.

"Well I am glad you knocked on my door, I wouldn't trust you take care of your own daughter" I blurted out.

Shit. Why did I say that? He was still my boss! No matter how much he infuriated me there was a social structure I had to maintain, he was at the top and I was more so towards the middle.

"Look I am not a bad parent—"

"You're surely not a good one" I cut him off. Shit I did it again, this time without thinking. It just came out automatically.

"It's just hard doing all this alone" he said solemnly.

"Lots of parents do it."

"Who are you to judge me?" I had upset him, but I didn't car too much because he had upset me numerous times today alone! "You don't know anything about me."

"Your right I don't know anything about you, but for the past month I have gotten to know that sick little girl upstairs and from the looks of it you know as much about her as I do about you which is nothing. I'll come and check on her in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

…

I kept true on my promise and knocked on the Cullen door at 8:30 the next morning. Edward opened the door in a black suit today and it looked just as good as he did in the navy suit.

I hope he wasn't planning on going out. Unless Elizabeth made a miraculous recovery he wasn't going anywhere.

Instead of saying hi to him or even a good morning I walked past him and into his penthouse making a complete beeline for Elizabeth's room like I actually lived here. Her bedroom door was half open so I walked in freely. I found Elizabeth sitting up in bed with a breakfast in bed tray lying on her lap that had a croissant on it and orange juice with a book in her hands.

"Bella!" she exclaimed in a hoarse voice and put her book down.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked.

"The new American Girl book. I have the whole collection, every single girl. The new ones name is Caroline, Irina had ordered it for me before she left" she answered slowly.

It seemed like Elizabeth and Irina were quite close. As close as a mother/daughter relationship… for the first time I actually began to wonder where Elizabeth's mom was. So far in the parts of the house I had been in there were no family portraits to be seen or childhood mementos. That's what the penthouse was lacking, a feminine touch, one that would be filled by a mother of some sort. It probably wasn't Irina's place to decorate the penthouse but if she had it would definitely be a lot warmer and comfortable… and maybe a little more Slovakian and less bachelor-pad.

"Are you staying?" she asked next.

"I'm sorry, I can't I have to get to work, I just came to see how you are doing."

"I am okay. I am not super hot or super cold anymore, just normal. My throat is still scratchy though and I can only breathe through one side of my nose" she explained.

"Well I will tell your dad everything he needs to do to make sure you get better."

She frowned. "Make sure you write it down, he's clueless."

I laughed at her view of her father but it seemed to be pretty accurate. He might literally own the business world but he was clueless when it came to little girls.

"I will definitely do that. Get some rest sweetheart and I will come see you after work."

"Okay, thanks Bella."

I closed the door behind me and went downstairs.

"No James I need you to pull all of our investments out of there. I don't care how long it takes and how much money we'll lose, I don't want my name attached to it anymore" Edward yelled in his phone. "Fix it, goodbye."

My heels announced my presence and he turned around once he heard me.

"Sorry about that" he muttered and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine" I shrugged.

"How is she _Dr._ Swan?" he asked with a cocky smirk.

"I am definitely far from a doctor, I just don't lack common medical sense like you do" I scowled. I wasn't going to let him try and woo me again. Especially after the way he treated Elizabeth.

"Well is she getting ready for school? I have to be at a meeting in 20 minutes" he said all joking aside.

"She can't go to school Edward, she's sick."

"I can't stay home with her, I have meetings today and deals that need to be closed" he argued.

"Since you don't have a nanny anymore you have no choice."

"Like I said I _can't_ stay home with her."

"Like I said you _have_ too, lots of parents take off work when their kids are sick."

"Lots of parents aren't doing this alone and CEOs of multiple companies."

"From what I know Irina has been doing it all for you" I said to end his pestering.

He growled something and picked up his phone again.

"I can't come in today… at all… something came up… we'll just have to handle it at a later date" he explained to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Something came up? Really? Was his daughter in hiding or did he just not openly tell people Elizabeth existed.

His small snide comments were what annoyed me the most.

"There, my schedule is free the entire day."

"Instead of thinking of this as a punishment think of it as an opportunity to reconnect with your daughter" I suggested. Maybe I was taking the wrong approach with Edward. Maybe yelling at him wasn't the way to get him to listen. Maybe I just needed to showcase the positive instead of the negative.

Wrong.

"I'm thinking of it as me losing money."

"That's a horrible outlook on life" I commented. "Do you have paper and a pen?"

He reached in his briefcase which was lying on the kitchen island and pulled out official Cullen stationary and a Cullen Inc. pen. Brand endorsement much?

"Elizabeth said I would need to write this down for you. When was the last time you gave her medicine?"

"This morning just before you got here."

"Okay give her another dose around noon. Get her lunch too, try tomato soup and a grilled cheese but before that make her a cup of tea, her throat is still hurting and if you have any throat lozenges give her a couple of those. And you might want to get some vapor rub as well, her nose is blocked up. Also you should probably call Brighton and get her assignments for today and tomorrow, she might be well enough to go to school tomorrow but it's better to be safe than sorry" I said all while writing this down for him in checklist form.

"You've got to be kidding me?" he sighed looking at everything I wrote down.

Boy was he in for a surprise today.

I bet this is the first day he has spent alone with Elizabeth since she was born.

"No joke, I'll be back after work. Good luck."

* * *

**I loved reading all of your reviews and comments, some of which I replied to and others I didn't get around to because I was writing an editing. But I still loved them you all blew up my email inbox :), keep em' coming and I will try my best to get the next chapter from Edwards perspective on his day with Elizabeth updated tomorrow!**

**Have a good night and leave a review below!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thank you everyone for the support! This story has nearly exceeded all my previous stories in reviews, favorites, and alerts and I am literally blow way this this! I tried my best to reply to all the reviews but some of the more recent ones I did not get to because I was editing this chapter. **

**I don't know how frequent EPOVs will be in this story because I kind of like the mystery and being able to unveil secrets, but I had fun writing it so I hope you all enjoy and don't hate Edward too much, any can change!**

* * *

Chapter Three

I knocked on Elizabeth's door and heard her voice croak out a sorry "Come in."

I walked inside her bedroom; I had rarely been in here since it was redecorated. The white bassinet and rocking chair had been moved to storage and everything had been changed around.

"Brought tea" I announced and handed her the cup.

"Thanks."

I did feel guilty that she was sick though, I had honestly lost track of time with associates and before I knew it, it was past time to pick her up. Imagine my surprise when the headstrong woman from earlier was with her and to find out they had been "friends" for a month.

Bella, as Elizabeth calls her, or Ms. Swan had quickly become the burden of my life while also becoming the savior by tending to Elizabeth when I had no clue how to care for a sick child.

But her constant badgering was annoying as hell, and her judgment on my parenting skills was completely unnecessary. I worked for a living so I could _provide_ for Elizabeth; I didn't see anything wrong with that.

"When is Irina coming back?"she asked and drew me from my thoughts about Ms. Swan.

"Um," how did I put this delicately? "She's not coming back."

Irina was getting up there, she thought her time on earth was coming to an end and she did not want to be buried in America, her words not mine, which meant I had to find a new nanny and quick. I couldn't keep taking off of work like this, it was a burden already.

"Oh… well…" she looked sad and I felt bad for her. She already had one mother walk out on her and now the closest thing she had to a mother was gone as well. "Do you have her address? I want to mail her a letter."

"I can get it for you" I told her, I would get her anything she wanted so she wouldn't look as sad as she did now.

"Do you know who my new nanny is going to be?"

I shook my head; I really needed to get on that, like now.

"Whoever she is I hope she's like Bella" Elizabeth said hoarsely and laid her head on the pillow with a yawn.

Was Bella really that awesome of a person because she seemed kind of hostile based on my encounters with her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know, you never cared who I was friends with, are you mad at me?"

"No of course not, I was just wondering. Get some sleep and I will bring you something to eat when you wake up."

"Thanks da—Edward."

…

I changed out of my suit and into something more casual and went to complete Ms. Swan's list but not without making a few phone calls and making sure everything I owned was going well. Next I called Brighton Academy like Bella had suggested.

"Hi this is Amy a Brighton Academy, how can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if I could be put through my daughter's teacher."

"Well he or she might be in class right now, what's the teacher's name?" Amy asked. It seemed like a simple enough question that any respectable parent could answer but I couldn't. I had never met a single one of Elizabeth's teachers.

"I don't really know" I admitted.

"Okay simple fix we only have one teacher for each grade level" Amy said and that was one fact that I knew. Brighton prided themselves on exclusivity, meaning there was only one teacher for each grade level and the classroom sizes never exceed 20. It was a hard school to get into which was why Elizabeth was admitted in kindergarten and had been there ever since, it was the best school in the northwest and I couldn't have her going anywhere besides the best, even if the tuition cost more than some people's yearly salary.

"What grade is she in?" another question that a parent should be able to answer, but again I was stumped.

She was eight, how old were fourth graders?

"I honestly don't know" I eventually admitted once the silence on the phone had reached a high level of awkwardness.

"Um, well do you know her name?" she asked as if she was literally skeptical as to whether or not I knew my own daughters name.

"Elizabeth Cullen" I answered proudly finally getting something right today.

I could hear Amy typing away in her computer. "Your daughter Mr. Cullen is in the 3rd grade and her teachers name is Mrs. Rider, her class happens to be in the music room now so I will connect you to her right now."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later I was connected to the teacher and I informed her of Elizabeth's situation.

"Oh well I hope she gets well soon, I knew there had to be something wrong when she didn't show up to class today and she is never absent. But there is no homework she needs to worry about for today, make sure she gets her math review done its due tomorrow check her backpack it should be in there and if not there is a copy of it on my blog. She is a very bring young student but she's been having some trouble with fractions."

"I will definitely make sure she does that, thank you Mrs. Rider."

"It's fine, it was nice to hear from you Mr. Cullen."

I went back to Elizabeth's room and cracked the door open, she was cuddled up with a blanket asleep. I found her backpack relatively easy because it was right by her desk.

I looked through the biggest pocket and pulled out a binder but it was just history notes, next to come out was a book called "American Girl: Meet Caroline", next was a folder with bows on it labeled, "Homework and Returned Assignments". This looked like what I needed.

I opened the folder and found the math worksheet Mrs. Rider had referred to. Only a few problems were attempted and from the first glance the last three were wrong. I didn't know she was bad at math, honestly math was one of my favorite subjects growing up. I was bad with words but good with numbers.

I had begun to work out the simple equations in my head when I noticed the assignment behind the math worksheet. I took a seat in the chair by the fireplace and read the rubric that was attached to the paper.

The instructions were to interview someone important in your life, your parents, older sibling, aunt or uncle, best friend, ect. and then write a one paragraph essay on them. The questions were written out on the rubric. I pushed the rubric off thinking Elizabeth had done her interview on Irina because she surely hadn't done the assignment on me, who else was important to her? I was all she had in this world and she was all I had. Imagine my surprise when I read the title "My New Neighbor by Elizabeth Cullen".

_My new neighbor's name is Isabella Marie Swan but I just call her Bella because it's shorter and she likes it better. Her favorite color is blue. We have a lot in common because we live in the same building, and she used to do ballet, and we both like to read books. Her favorite book is called Wuthering Heights, I haven't read that one yet but I am going to read it soon. Bella is also really pretty, her hair is curly and very long she looks like Belle from Beauty and The Beast which is good because that is her favorite movie too. She really likes to cook. I've never eaten any of her food but I know it tastes good because sometimes I can smell it when I get off the elevator in my building. Bella is the most important person in my life because she is very nice and friendly and I can tell her anything in the world. She is my best friend and she tells me funny stories and wears high heel shoes. I hope she never moves out. _

I stared at the 3rd grade essay and then reread it. How did she form this relationship with Bella in a month without me knowing? There was something wrong with this picture. Her interview should have been on me! I _should_ be the most important person in her life.

But could I honestly blame her for choosing Bella as the most important person in her life rather than me? Bella had probably been there more in the 30 days they had known each other than the 8 years I had "raised" her.

Regardless it still really upset me that she never came to me about this assignment. I was nearly as successful as Bill Gates or Steve Jobs, I had been interviewed hundreds of times for my multiple businesses and I wasn't chosen for a 3rd grade interview assignment? I was insulted more than anything. But if she would have approached me about it would I have agreed to do it or dismiss her casually. Probably the latter. I wouldn't put it past her to simply not ask me based on the fear of rejection alone.

I was doing to her exactly what my biological father did to me. Edward Masen Sr. had rejected me in the same fashion and if it wasn't for my mother, whom Elizabeth was named after I would have ended up far worse than I am now. The memories were fuzzy but they were still there. His rejection of me only last until I was four, my parents passed in a car accident and I was adopted days later by Esme and Carlisle.

Esme was exactly like my biological mother, they had the same characteristics, mannerisms and distinct maternal instinct, they even looked alike. Carlisle and Edward Sr. however shared no similarities, Carlisle was a hands on type of father who you could call on for anything, Edward Sr. believed children should be seen not heard. Only now had I begun to realize that I was parenting on the same mentality that Edward Sr. had imposed on me and at the time I hated it. What made me think Elizabeth would enjoy it anymore than I did?

…

Reading that essay about Bella changed my mind about a few things. While Elizabeth slept I called down to the concierge and asked her if she could help me do something special for her. I couldn't completely make up for 8 years of neglect but I could definitely try one day at a time.

"You said she's sick?" the concierge asked.

"Yeah, she has a cold right now."

"Mhm… is she asleep now?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was thinking we could litter her room with balloons so when she wakes up she'll have a fun surprise" she suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

"Okay I will get the helium tank and be up there in a few."

The concierge girl rolled the helium tank into my apartment ten minutes later with an assortment of balloons and ribbons. In twenty minutes forty pink and white balloons had been filled with helium and ribbons were tied to the ends. They collected at the ceiling of her bedroom and the ribbons hung down almost to the floor. It looked like a maze, but I had to admit it was pretty cool.

After the concierge left I went back to my office to get updates on a few things, check stocks and my voicemail, I did though resist the urge to check on Cullen Publishing just to see how Bella was managing. But I never looked at that branch of my business; it would seem out of the norm if I just up and checked on them. Instead I kept busy with menial work.

It wasn't until I heard the soft pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs that I distracted. She was awake. A couple of seconds later she was at my office door in pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her.

"There are balloons in my room!" she smiled brightly and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her smile that much.

Funny how one little thing to a sick kid could practically make them well again.

"Do you like it?" I asked and took my glasses.

"I love it!" before I could even blink she had her little arms wrapped around me. I couldn't remember the last time she hugged me but it felt nice to do something good for her, besides it made her happy. Seeing her happy surprisingly made me happy.

* * *

**Edward's biological dad is only part of the reason he is so cold, like I said I like to unveil secrets one at a time... stay tuned!**

**I adored all of your reviews, they really got me motivated to keep writing and force Edward to change because I couldn't have him be a prick for too long. **

**So yeah review again and I will update as soon as all of my ideas flow together in one cohesive chapter, lol ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey everyone! I hope you guys all had a wonderful week and are excited for the weekend! **

**Just in case any of you were wondering what Edward's balloon surprise looked like, it looks similar to this: post/3648143249/by-redd-bullets**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The day I should have spent working I spent worrying about Elizabeth nonstop.

Had Edward given her medicine?

Did he like the air conditioner on high?

Did he call her teachers?

Nonstop. It got to the point where it was affecting my work and eventually Jessica called me out on it. Seeing as I didn't want to become the new "Lauren" I didn't tell her much, just that I had trouble sleeping last night and that I was tired.

She didn't question me thankfully and I was able to continue to worry in peace.

Once the day was over I walked back to my apartment building and changed out of my work clothes to go visit Elizabeth.

For the first time Edward seemed happy when he opened the door for me. Not a "happy that I can go on a date with you" type of happy but somewhat of a genuine happiness. I wasn't quite sure since Edward seemed incapable of any type of genuine emotion.

"What's got you so happy Mr. Cullen?"

"Elizabeth, she's feeling a little better now."

"What? You didn't kill her!" I exclaimed.

Edwards smile waned. "You're very cynical for such a _nice_ person."

"Whoever said I was nice?"

"Elizabeth did, according to her she wants a nanny just like you."

"Well I don't have a degree in childcare."

"That, and I wouldn't want to lose you as a profitable asset to Cullen Publishing."

"Is that all your interested in? Profits?"

"Why else would I be in business other than to make money?" he asked me dumbly.

I rolled my eyes at him and brushed upstairs. I was a little bit surprised by the balloons in the room. There were lots of balloons dancing along the ceiling and ribbons spiraling down. It was adorable to say the least.

I found Elizabeth at her desk instead of her bed.

"Feeling better little one?"

"Hey Bella! I am feeling so much better, I slept the whole day."

"That's good to hear. What are you writing?"

"I am writing a letter to Irina, Edward said she's staying in Slovakia and I am getting a new nanny. I just have to tell her some stuff."

A kid that actually sits down and writes and _handwritten_ letter was definitely my kind of kid. Just another reason I couldn't get enough of Elizabeth Cullen.

"That's really sweet, what about these balloons though? Where did they come from?"

"Aren't they cool? They were here when I woke up, Edward did it I think."

Edward did this? Are we talking about the same Edward that bluntly has little interest in his daughters' happiness or doings? I found it hard to believe that Edward went out of his way to do something like this.

"How was work?"

"Same old, same old" again I felt like I was talking to an adult sometimes when I talked to Elizabeth. "I was just about to go get something to eat, but I had to check on you first."

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" she asked.

"Uh—"

Her dad/my boss was not one of my favorite people to be around because his reputation preceded him and he sadly lived up to expectations.

"I'm sure Edward won't mind, after all he owes you. I'll be right back, oh wait, you don't mind Italian do you?"

I shook my head.

"Italian is my favorite" Elizabeth smiled.

I prayed he was busy tonight. Or that he was so behind on work that he couldn't possibly go out to dinner. As I waited for Elizabeth to come back I looked over her desk and saw her letter to Irina and her homework folder. The interview assignment she had asked me to help her do was on top and graded. Since the interview was about me I didn't feel guilty or nosy by picking it up and reading it.

It was effortless to say that it was probably the sweetest thing I have ever read. It was nice to know that she thought I was someone important in her life, although I did feel the title deserved to go to someone higher up in her life. But seeing as her father barely knew she existed, her mother was nowhere to be seen, and her nanny had gone back to Slovakia maybe I did earn the title… by default.

I put the assignment down before she came back and a few minutes later Edward was at the door staring at me through the throng of balloon ribbons.

It was absolutely wrong of me to have any sort of romantic attraction to the beast of a man standing before me… but I did. It wasn't his personality; my attraction to him was strictly carnal.

Sometimes he made me nervous; this was one of those times. Like the first time we were alone together in the meeting room. Elizabeth came around the corner and I was immediately at ease, her presence alone did that.

"Would you like to come to dinner with us tonight?" he asked stolidly. For some reason I felt like he was only asking me because Elizabeth told him to and I didn't want to be the third wheel.

"I don't think I can—" I started to say and then realized I had no real excuse not to, I wasn't doing anything significant. But would going out with him make me the new Lauren?

"Please Bella? Pretty please?" Elizabeth begged with the cutest puppy dog face.

It was hard to say no to a face that adorable. His nor hers…

"Okay, for you Elizabeth" I noted so he wouldn't be confused as to thinking this was a date. I _did not_ want to be the new Lauren.

"We are going to Altura, its Italian, she loves it" Edward answered.

"I guess I have to go change" I replied looking down at my jeans and worn sweater.

"You don't have to" Edward responded.

"Are you changing Elizabeth?"

"Of course! I am wearing jammies silly!"

"Then I have to change as well, I can't be outdone by you" I teased and she laughed. "I guess I will see you all in a little bit."

….

"Do you do dinner like this every night?" I asked placing my cloth napkin in the lap of my simple patterned dress.

"Pretty much, Edward can't cook anything" Elizabeth giggled and placed her napkin in the lap of her navy blue dress with a ruffled skirt. I briefly wondered who did her shopping? Maybe Irina did it when she was here. A matching bow barrette pinned her hair back and overall she looked better now that her cold was coming to a rest. With a little rest, love, and balloons a speedy recovery was definitely possible.

"I can make coffee and that the only nutrient I need" Edward objected.

"Kids don't drink coffee" she informed him.

"Well you know my card numbers you can always order delivery" Edward replied.

Really?

"How is ballet going?" I asked Elizabeth after we had ordered our food and the first course came out. This place wasn't your typical chicken linguini pasta restaurant they had actual Italian cuisine here and it took me a while to choose which dish I wanted.

"It's good I have been working really hard on my pirouettes and grand battements. We are have a performance in the spring."

"I hope I'm invited."

"Of course, I wish you could have come to the Nutcracker. I was party girl number 6 and my bow fell off when I was on stage because the girl backstage didn't pin it good."

"I love the Nutcracker. Don't you Edward?"

"I think I missed that one," he answered and returned to his BlackBerry.

"What are you doing on your phone all the time?" I asked a bit frustrated. He was the one that invited me to this dinner and he didn't even have the decency to put down his phone.

"Handling business I wasn't able to get to today."

"What if I dared you to put your phone away for the night?" I waged.

"You don't think I could do it?" he smirked.

"I _know_ you couldn't do it!" Elizabeth objected with a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes at both of us.

"What do I get if I win this bet?"

"Hhm… I'll pay for dinner if you win, which you won't."

"Well I will take both of you up on your dare, but just so you know Ms. Swan I am highly competitive."

"I'm sure you are."

Conversation was light until dinner came out and I asked, "You work a lot but I am sure you don't work 24/7, what do you do in your free time?"

He shrugged and winded his pasta with his long fingers. "Nothing much."

"He has a yacht" Elizabeth mentioned.

"You have a yacht?" I repeated.

"It's just a boat" he corrected her.

"A big boat, it's named Elizabeth" she said proudly. "We used to go on it all the time before—"

Elizabeth grew quiet, her face fell, and she didn't finish her sentence. Before what? Edward coughed awkwardly and I stared at him waiting for an answer. He knew what she was going to say next, and I was the one left out of the circle of trust.

It was clear neither of them was going to say anything about that little comment so I went back to the boat discussion. "So do you sail it or what? I don't know too much about boats."

And I didn't know anyone else who had a yacht… I knew Charlie had a small fishing boat but a yacht? It didn't really matter to me how much money he had I just couldn't help but wonder how much money you would need to buy a yacht.

"I have a Captain who takes her out occasionally so she doesn't get rusty and keep up with maintenance."

"Do you ever sail her yourself?"

"Not so much anymore."

"Well is that it then? You have a yacht; I mean boat that you don't sail anymore. That's all you do in your free time?"

"That's about it."

"He plays the piano too" Elizabeth was just giving full disclosure to all of Edwards little secrets. Except that one unmentionable.

"You have time to play piano?"

"Occasionally."

I figured that was the most I was going to get out of him tonight and I might as well not push it.

"Do you play as well Elizabeth?"

"Nope, I tried it but I don't like it that much, I play the violin."

The bill came an hour later and I went to grab it congratulating Edward on his win.

"I can't let you pay" he said stopping my hand.

"Why? That was your prize, you won fair and square."

"I cheated, after the salad I checked my email under the table" he admitted sheepishly.

My mouth dropped, "I am ashamed of you!"

"It was impulse more than anything" he laughed carelessly.

I faux scowled. "You're horrible."

"Told you he couldn't do it."

…

We were driven back home by the car service and then Elizabeth was tucked into bed and read a bedtime story underneath her ceiling of balloons and ribbons. Edward had stayed for the bedtime story and sat at the chair in what I now labeled her "reading corner."

We both wished her a good night's sleep and turned down the lights.

"She's really sweet" I noted on my way down the stairs.

"Yeah, she's something special."

"You're finally realizing that now?"

"It took a while but yes."

"What changed your mind?" I asked next. Because I found it hard to believe someone could drastically change their feelings like that in just one day.

"Her essay. It was about you. I kind of realized that maybe if I was a little more attentive maybe it would have been about me."

"A little?" I raised a brow.

"Okay maybe a lot" he laughed a little and I was mesmerized by the sound. It was so, so, different from what I had been accustomed to seeing from him. His smile was like… indescribable.

"Why do you do it then? Why did you neglect her?"

"You don't understand—"

"Please enlighten me then because obviously there is something I am missing."

"There is a lot your missing; you don't know anything about us" his eyes grew dark but I didn't back down. That indescribable smile had waned into something that was of serious pain.

"I know that she feels like she is always struggling for your attention. Like she has little significance whatsoever in your life. Care to explain that?"

No.

Did he run away from everything? Or was he just not answering my questions to intentionally annoy the crap out of me?

"She's just a child Edward! Why do you neglect her?" I shouted furious with him.

"Because I can't stand to look at her. Is that what you want to hear?" he yelled back with more force than I had. "Every time I look at her I see her mother, she looks exactly like her. She broke my heart when she left us. Every time I see Elizabeth I think of her and it tears me apart that I don't have her anymore. Every time I look at that child I wonder how a mother could abandon her daughter without a second thought, just vanish. Do you think I am happy Elizabeth doesn't have a mother? She asks about her all the time, she looks at me with those green eyes exactly like mine and asks me where her mother is. How do I answer that to a child? I don't. I don't entertain it; I don't entertain her as a defense mechanism for _myself_."

I was silent. We were silent but there was so much unspoken between us.

He wasn't a complete heartless nutcase, his logic was there but it didn't make it right. Because he didn't want to relive the past he blocked his daughter out completely. Whatever his ex-wife had done had caused him to neglect their precious child.

"I am not trying to hurt her. But she has to grow up sometime. I am only trying to protect her from someone who cares less for her than you think I do."

"She has the rest of her life to grow up, she's only eight and right now you can protect her from her mother but you can't do that forever. She's been forced by an unfortunate string of events to live without her, but don't make her live without you as well."

Afterwards I started to piece everything he said together. It was like a puzzle. He was right, he wasn't doing this to be mean or hurt Elizabeth he honestly did it to protect himself.

"You said she looks like your ex-wife."

"Yes" he sighed.

"You can't stand that?"

"No."

"Are you afraid that if you get attached your daughter who looks exactly like her that Elizabeth leave you like your ex-wife did?" I eventually asked a little quieter because I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

This was it.

His silence said it all.

"She's a child; she's not going to leave you. She has nowhere else to go" I tried to explain to him. Couldn't he see what was clearly in front of him? Or was he hiding from that as well.

"That's why Tanya left; I can't be there for her like she needs me."

"Maybe it's because you give her everything she doesn't need. Perhaps you were able to buy your ex-wife's love, but look how long that lasted; you can't do the same to Elizabeth. She doesn't need another nanny; she needs a dad that's all."

I opened the front door to leave and came face to face with a blonde woman. A stunning blonde woman with golden hair in ringlet curls down her back. She had perfectly pouty lips and an ice cold stare, "Is this a bad time Edward?"

* * *

**The secret has been told.**

**Also the song Goodnight Goodnight by Maroon 5 has been my inspiration for this story. It describes Edward's relationship with his ex-wife, his daughter, and a little snippit about Bella. Give the song a listen and see if you can find the parallels and leave a review below!**

**Review and an update shall be posted soon-ish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey friends!**

**Sorry this update took a little longer than expected, I had first written this chapter from BPOV but it didn't really make sense and I was ready for Elizabeth's mother's story to be told. So I wrote this chapter completely from Edward's perspective. **

**Its a longer than my other chapters but I hope you enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Is this a bad time Edward?" Kate asked standing in the doorway. She hadn't announced she was coming over… but then again she rarely did. I just wished her timing was so horrid.

Bella looked from Kate then to me waiting for an explanation and I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Absolutely nothing.

I never figured I would have to introduce them.

"Edward?" Kate asked again.

"Um—what are you doing here?" I asked just to fill the silence.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

I knew she didn't really mean she wanted to talk. But I couldn't say that in front of Bella.

I nodded and said "Bella this is my friend Kate, Kate is my neighbor Bella."

"Nice to meet you" Bella smiled and shook her hand.

"Pleasures surely mine; I didn't know Edward was so… friendly with his neighbors" Kate smirked and I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I just moved in actually, but I think I have outworn my welcome. I guess I will see around" Bella said to me and I mumbled a sorry response and closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone I couldn't help but stare at Kate who had welcomed herself into my house unannounced.

Kate and I had a strange relationship. We had tried the whole 'dating' thing but it didn't work for us. Our dates were horrible but we were still attracted to each other. Which lead to amazing unattached sex. I guess you could say we were best friends since we were there for each other when we needed each other most but we were more attached in a physical way than an emotional way.

"Who was she?" Kate never got jealous of my other relationships, but I on the other hand was the jealous type.

"My new developmental editor" I answered.

"Oh did you fire Lauren?"

"She quit personal conflict."

"Personal conflict with her boss."

"I guess you can say that" I laughed.

"Another concubine. It never fails to surprise me that you haven't been charged with a sexual harassment lawsuit."

"I handle all of them out of court."

"Mhm well you should be bankrupt with restitution by now."

"I have a very good lawyer actually, would you like a glass of wine?" I asked going into the wine pantry.

"Sure, give me a glass of your finest vintage but I didn't really come over here for… _that_. I honestly just wanted to talk. Well I want to tell you something really."

She had never come over specifically just to "talk", talking always ended up going a bit further. Sometimes we talked afterwards but never before.

I poured her a glass of vintage, lead the way to the living room, and sat on the couch. "So what's on your mind?"

"You know we've know each other for a while now—"

"You're pregnant?" I automatically assumed. It had hadn't been long since our last encounter which would explain why she had been ignoring me for the last month.

"Oh my god no! Edward you know I can't handle children" she said taking a large gulp of wine.

"Then what is it? Are you having a sex change? Moving to Miami? Parents passed away? What?"

She stared at me dumbly like my assumptions were asinine.

"I'm engaged" she blurted out.

I stopped.

She could have said anything else in the world and I would have believed her but I didn't believe she just said _that_.

She was engaged? We had been… _intimate_ fairly recently. I mean within a month.

Like I said Kate was never jealous of my relationships. I was dating Lauren and still "talking" to her. But I did get jealous, very easily in fact. Maybe that's why she didn't tell me.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Garrett. He works in advertising."

"Advertising, exciting line of work" I sarcastically replied and swigged my wine.

"Stop being an asshole. Owning half the world isn't very exciting work either. He's really a nice guy, very outdoorsy, he proposed to me on a hike."

"I have a feeling someone would have to propose to you get you to _go_ on a hike, not the other way around" I laughed at her. She wasn't the outdoorsy; let's go hiking, kind of girl. She was down to earth yes, but not down to go hiking.

"Why are you so mean?" she playfully hit me on the arm.

"I'm sorry, I really am happy for you" I lied.

"No you're not" she countered. "I don't blame you. I should have told you about Garrett, and I shouldn't have been… doing stuff with you when I was getting really serious with him. I feel like a complete bitch but I really care about him which is why I don't think we should be friends anymore."

"Um, I guess that makes sense."

"I'm sorry Edward. But I know someday you'll feel like I do right now and you'll find some special girl that you will want to marry and finally introduce to that daughter of yours."

I nodded unbelievingly. The only person I ever introduced Elizabeth to was Lauren only because was begged otherwise I would have kept her identity secret. I felt really uncomfortable with other women around my daughter. Eventually I would have let Kate meet Elizabeth because I actually did like her as a friend. But I doubt I would ever find someone else I would want to marry. Kate would probably be the closest thing to that.

"Would you have married me, if I would have asked?" I knew I wouldn't have asked her because I didn't want to get married again but I was interested in her answer.

She thought about it for a second before answering. "No, you're too fucked up for me."

I laughed at her answer; it was a typical answer from Kate. "I can accept that, I suppose this is goodbye. Let me get your things."

"Oh come on Edward you can keep my toothbrush."

"You've left more than a toothbrush over here" I said getting up and making my way upstairs. I actually had thrown all of Kate's forgotten things in a box in the bottom of my closet figuring this day would come soon.

I glanced in the box and noticed a sweater, a black lacy bra, jeweled sandals, a tube of lipstick amongst various other items. I took her belongings with me down the hallway and noticed Elizabeth's door was open. Coming downstairs you could say I was a bit surprised to see Elizabeth downstairs with Kate.

"What's your name?" Elizabeth asked with her hands on her hips in a stubborn stance.

"Kate, aren't you a little cutie, how are you?"

"Fine. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Edward, I am just about to leave."

"Did you know Edward has had 5 different girlfriends in the last month" Elizabeth informed her holding out her fingers, which was quite untrue. My running total in the last two years didn't even add up to five.

"Five?"

"I think it was five… there were probably more. It's hard to keep track when they all look the same, you know blonde, and pretty, and in short skirts" Elizabeth informed her and I ran to intervene.

"Kate!" I said as I bounded down the stairs. She cocked her brow at me and I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "What are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep" I asked Elizabeth.

"I came for a glass of milk" she said and I looked around and did not see a glass of milk in sight.

"Well then Kate, I see you've finally met my daughter Elizabeth."

"Yes, she's adorable" Kate said kindly.

"Can you even spell adorable?" Elizabeth countered.

"Elizabeth that is not nice, apologize to Kate" I have always sucked at disciplining and right now my poor penalizing skill were on display.

"Why? She didn't even answer my question; we could be having a spelling bee right now. I came in first at my schools spelling bee" Elizabeth said in a smart-know-it-all tone.

I knew that tone well; I spoke that way quite often with my parents growing up. Sometimes I still did it today.

"Well congratulations."

"So can you spell it or not, everyone should know how to spell words in their daily vocabulary."

"A-D-O-R-I-B-L-E" Kate spelled out for her.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "People like you give blondes a bad rep, its A-D-O-R-_A_-B-L-E. I should know, I'm _adorable_ right?"

"Elizabeth!" I bent down to her level. "Apologize!"

"No" she said defiantly. She had never objected to anything I've said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, do I need to spell it for you too, N-O."

"Elizabeth, what is with this behavior? Apologize to Kate now young lady!"

"Make me."

"I think I should go, I'll see you some other time Edward" Kate said and went to get her box from the counter.

"Kate you don't have to go yet—"

"I think it's time. I'll see around" she kissed me on the cheek took her box and headed out.

"I hate you" Elizabeth said in a small voice.

"What?" I turned around and saw the stubborn little girl standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl that rivaled mine.

"I hate Kate and I hate Lauren and I hate all of those other stupid girls you like, most of all I hate you!" she screamed and stomped her way up the stairs.

"Go to your room right now!"

"Where do you think I am going?" she shouted back.

"Do not slam the door!"

And of course she did… with a growl.

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled at my hair due to pure frustration. I was frustrated by the three women in my life… which was already two too many. I was frustrated with Bella because she asked so many damn questions but she was entirely unlike anyone I'd ever met before and she confused the hell out me with the way I was felling about her. I was also frustrated because my only "friend" Kate was now engaged and refusing to be "friends" with me anymore. Although this one had the potentiality to be good because it was probably best for us that we finally split. But lastly I was frustrated with Elizabeth. I had never seen her act that way… ever. It was like she morphed into a completely different child. She was upset that much was obvious and she hated me that was clearly obvious but she had never said she hated me before. Those words stung more than I expected it to. Like a knife it dug deep and rubbed me the wrong way. It wasn't just anyone saying they hated me, it was my daughter.

After letting her calm down for a while I knocked on her door with the glass of milk she never did receive.

"Go away" she mumbled from inside.

"Come on Elizabeth, it's me" I said like it would be anyone else, we were the only ones who lived in this house.

She didn't say anything then so I assumed I was free to enter. She lay with her head on her pillow facing away from me.

"I brought your milk" I began as a peace offering and set the glass on her nightstand next to her book.

"I don't want milk anymore" she grumbled into her pillow.

"Would it help if it was chocolate milk?" she always loved chocolate milk.

"No."

I frowned due to her rejection. I wanted to make things right with her. But I didn't really know how.

"Elizabeth talk to me."

"No."

"Please?" I begged.

"No."

"At least tell me why you're mad at me?"

"Because I like Bella."

"I like Bella too, but what does she have to do with anything?"

"No you don't. You like Kate."

"I like both of them, Kate is my friend" I told her using the word loosely. "What's really wrong?"

"You're replacing my mom with Kate."

I flipped her over so she was facing me and her blonde hair fanned across her face in the process, she honestly looked upset as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Listen to me Elizabeth; I am not trying to replace your mom with anyone at all. It's just you and me always."

"I know that" she frowned and it was the saddest look that I probably would have done anything to erase it.

"What's wrong then?"

"I miss her" she admitted.

I sighed not knowing how to respond yet again. Here my eight year old daughter was missing her mother and I had done everything in my power to make sure she remained disconnected from both of our lives. I didn't miss her. Not in the least bit. I did though miss how things used to be. I missed coming home to my family. Imagine coming home one day and seeing bags packed at the door ready to leave. That day I remembered vividly. It was summertime and Elizabeth had turned four that month.

Irina had gone home for the day and Elizabeth was running around in her pink ballet leotard, tights, and tutu skirt, I swear she never took that little pink skirt off.

"Daddy" she screamed running my way and jumping up into my arms.

"Hey princess, how was class today?"

"Good, look what I can do!" she wiggled out of my arms and started turning around so quickly that she made herself and I dizzy and burst into a fit of infectious giggles. I had laughed along with her until I noticed the bags at the door. Not just one weekend bag, but eight bags.

"Where's mommy?" I asked her and she pointed up.

I followed her directions and went upstairs to the master suite.

The room was disarray. Clothes were shrewd everywhere, mostly my clothes. The comforter was thrown off the bed and pillows on the floor, picture frames had been turned face down.

"Tanya?" I called out carefully stepping over clothes.

"Shit." I heard her mutter; she came around the corner from the en suite bathroom and stared me down as if I had done something wrong. I don't remember doing anything wrong.

"I'm leaving" she said frankly.

"Leaving where?" was

"I don't know, anywhere but here."

"Okay, you need a break. I know I've been busy lately but I promise I can work it out. Take a break though you deserve it" I offered genuinely thinking she just needed to get away for the weekend.

"I don't want to come back. This isn't me, being held down like this, I can't stand it anymore" she said softly. "It's nothing against you—"

"You made a commitment to me and Elizabeth! What's the real reason you're leaving? Your excuse isn't good enough" I raised my voice already fuming. Nothing she was saying was adding up. For once in her life could she just shut up and tell me the truth?

"I haven't danced in years Edward. I've lost myself in this life" she replied angry herself now.

"What do you mean lost yourself?" I asked. "You dance all the time."

She shook her head. "Not like I used to. I don't belong to a company anymore; I am living underneath you and your achievements. I want something for myself again."

"You can't just leave" I shouted.

"Well I can't stay either" she yelled back.

"Mommy?" I heard Elizabeth's soft voice at the door still clad in her pink tutu.

"Elizabeth sweetie what are you still doing up? I put you to bed an hour ago" Tanya soothed her rushing to her side and scooping her up. Elizabeth had always been a little night owl, wandering around well after bedtime and sneaking into our bed. She cradled Elizabeth on the walk to her bedroom and I followed her down the hall.

She put the toddler into her bed again, reread a fairytale, and tucked her inside urging her to take off the tutu but Elizabeth objected stubborn as always.

"Okay" Tanya finally settled. "Goodnight honey, I love you."

I scoffed at her parting. If she really loved her she had a funny way of showing it by up and leaving.

"I love you too" Elizabeth yawned and closed her eyes.

"So you're just going to leave her?" I asked once we were in the hallway again.

"Don't try to guilt me into staying. There are some things you can't buy Edward. You can't buy me, you can't force me to stay here" she argued.

"I shouldn't have to guilt you into staying you should care about her enough to work this out. Whatever achievement you want I can help you reach it. I promise."

"That it" she raised her voice and then lowered it remembering we have a 'sleeping' toddler upstairs. "That's exactly what I am talking about! I don't want you to help me; I don't want your influence anymore or your last name and everything that comes with it. I don't just want to be Edward Cullen's wife. I want so much more than that."

"I can understand that, I won't intervene with your dreams I promise, just stay" I reached out to her but she shied away and made her way downstairs. "Maybe you don't want to stay for me but stay for Elizabeth, she needs you."

"It's not her fault. I love her but what about what I need? Have you ever thought about that? Maybe what I need is to get away, find my head, recollect."

"Then go on a vacation. Anywhere in the world you want, pick a place and I will send you there."

"A weeklong vacation isn't going to cut it" she began to take her bags out to the elevator but I didn't help her.

"How long do you need?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I will come back for her and for you" she promised.

It had been nearly four years since she said that and she hadn't come back yet. We were content without her, our life together had become such that I only thought about her once a day on a good day.

So would lying to Elizabeth and telling her that she was never coming back be wrong? Because I knew she was coming back eventually. She had no reason to leave in the first place. Her life as far as I knew was satisfied and happy with the two of us. Perhaps I was just too blind and naïve to actually see that maybe she was unhappy. Looking back I can see the signs that something was wrong. The distance, the tears, the fights, it all added up from a regressive standpoint. But at the same time I don't see why she would have been unhappy I gave her everything she needed, wanted, desired… and for her to leave so abruptly and suddenly was like a slap in the face.

"I'm sorry" I said at a loss for words. I didn't want to lie to Elizabeth but at the same time I wanted to protect her from the truth. She was only eight after all, if I told her that her mother completely walked out on her she would think it was her fault and it wasn't. She did nothing wrong. I take complete blame for the mistakes of the past.

I probably could have prevented Tanya from leaving if I would have just paid attention to her more, to how she was feeling.

She sniffled and her silent tears wet her face and her pillow.

"I love you no matter what Elizabeth, remember that always" I said firmly and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. She looked so much like Tanya, the older she got the more she looked like her and resembled her physically. The blonde hair was a given. But her face was structured like Tanya's only more childlike. She body was lean and tall like Tanya's. The fact that she danced was an inherited trait from Tanya who had been a dancer with the Pacific Northwest Ballet Company.

It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. We had met through mutual friends but she had such a carefree and spirited way about her I couldn't contain myself. I had never met anyone like her that was so free. When she danced it was like nothing else in the world mattered. I saw that in Elizabeth before Tanya left. Now she had morphed into a miniature version of me. Structured and schedule oriented and stolid to be honest. And I missed the old her but I realize at the same time I stifled her free spirit because it reminded me so much of the woman who left.

When Tanya had Elizabeth she had to stop dancing for a while, her position at the company was quickly swept up by someone younger, fresher, and had less to give up. After having a baby she was just never the same physically, she couldn't live up to her previous glory and I think that was what ate away at her constantly.

"I don't hate you" she said and I knew she didn't she was just frustrated and hurt and again it was my fault. "I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay, I probably deserved it."

"I love you too" she replied.

"I love you more" I countered.

"No way, I love you more" she laughed.

"I can see why" I boasted. "What do you say Saturday we do something?"

"Do something like what?" she asked.

"Anything in the world you want."

"Don't you have to work?"

"Not if I don't want to, what do you want to do?"

She thought about it for a while, running the possibilities through her head.

"Let's go to the aquarium!"she exclaimed.

I didn't know she was an animal enthusiast. I wasn't one that was fond of animals.

"Then we are going to the aquarium!" I was intent on bringing back the old Elizabeth, the lighthearted one that only loved to dance and drink chocolate milk late at night.

"Can Bella come with us?"

I thought about that for a second. Did I really want Bella coming with us? I weighed the pros and cons and the only real con was that I was afraid I was going to say something idiotically embarrassing in front of her. She was so quizzical and insightful that anything I said automatically seemed unworthy of her knowledge.

But I wanted her to come because she was helpful, she could help me get to know Elizabeth better because she obviously knew her more than I did. I didn't only want her there for Elizabeth; I also wanted her there for myself. I wanted to know her better as well… in a neighborly way of course.

"Will you be the one to invite her; she makes me a bit nervous."

Elizabeth giggled and blushed, "Sure daddy, as long as you bring me chocolate milk" she picked up the glass and handed it back to me for correction.

* * *

**So Tanya said she was coming back sometime... just don't know when she might show up. Were any of you surprised in the least bit that it wasn't her at the door. **

**I absolutely loved writing a little temperamental Elizabeth, my favorite line: "I think it was five… there were probably more. It's hard to keep track when they all look the same, you know blonde, and pretty, and in short skirts"**

**I hope you all like temperamental Elizabeth, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this chapter seriously took me forever to write and edit, more than 7,000 words!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"Alice what would you wear to the aquarium?" I asked looking down at the prospective outfits lying on my bed. There were three different ensembles each cute with their own respects. I just didn't know which would be appropriate. A casual dress? A sweater and dark skinny jeans? Or maybe black jeans and a very uppity blouse?

"First off why would I be going to the aquarium?"

"Because your neighbor/bosses daughter invited you" I answered keeping this as brief as possible, I hadn't told Alice about Edward or Elizabeth and I knew she was going to flip when she found out I had been hiding it from her… unintentionally of course.

"First off is the neighbor/boss cute?"

I sighed and sat on my bed. "The cutest" I admitted.

"Well what are our options?"

I spelled out each outfit specifically including the designer and fabric type. Alice mulled it over and then told me to wear the dark skinny jeans with a completely different sweater, one with a V-neck to accentuate my… well my average boobs. She told me to wear the boots she got me for Christmas and curl my hair instead of wearing it straight.

After all of the fashion advice she asked, "Why haven't you told me about this mystery neighbor/boss?"

See there it was the festering anger that I knew was going to erupt. Although it wasn't festering anger this time she had just asked it like she was asking me to pass the salt at the dinner table.

I put her on speaker and told her the entire story as I curled my hair.

"He sounds horrible!" Alice exclaimed.

"He can be sometimes, but then there are other times when he's really sweet. I mean you should have seen Elizabeth's face when she talked about the surprise in her room when she was sick."

"Yeah, but he made her sick in the first place."

"I know but some stuff went down with him and his ex-wife and it really screwed him up. I have a feeling he wasn't always like this, she made him like this. He honestly seems like he has the capacity to change it's just hard to love someone when love has hurt you in the past" I told her and she was silent. I figured she had just stopped listening so I continued talking. "I don't really get why she would leave them in the first place I mean he is so handsome and Elizabeth is adorable and smart and sweet. I just couldn't imagine leaving them if I was lucky enough to belong in their family."

She still didn't say anything. I set down my curling iron and said "Alice, you are a terrible listener, after all the times I listened to your problems over whether polyester should be considered a form of criminal punishment—"

"Gosh! I am listening Bella I was just wondering do to you love him?"

"No, I course not. I just met him like a week ago" I reminded her, it was not suitable enough time to fall in love with someone.

"So? Haven't you heard the phrase 'love at first sight'?"

"Ew, no it was more like disgust at first sight. I couldn't believe he actually had the nerve to ask me out."

"Love happens in mysterious ways" Alice said all mystical-like.

I had always known there were two types of people in the world, realists and dreamers. Alice Brandon was indeed a dreamer, she believed in love at first sight and finding your true soul mate. She also believed her horoscope actually meant something instead of just being a bunch of shitty mumbo-jumbo I thought it to be. On the other hand I was a realist. I believed that I would find love eventually but I was not genuinely seeking it out hoping the right one will just fall into my hands and we'd kiss in the rain like in every sappy girl movie I adored like _The Notebook_ and _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. I mean you know a movie will be a real heart clincher when there is a kiss in the rain.

"Yeah well I don't think love would be this pessimistic. I will admit that I do love Elizabeth, Edward is still iffy."

"Eh, not all love is instant. Regardless I can't wait to meet him" Alice chirped.

"What do you mean?" I asked and pulled out my bottle of hairspray.

"I'm coming down next week for my sister's wedding. You said I could stay at your place" she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I forgot. But I don't think I you want to meet him. He gives of bad first impressions" I warned but I figured Alice would completely ignore my advice.

She didn't.

"I can't wait" she exclaimed before hanging up without giving me a chance to dispute her. Alice was not meeting Edward Cullen under any circumstances.

I continued to get ready and did my make up in a very light way just coloring my eyelids, extending my lashes, filling in my brows. I put on the outfit specifically as Alice told me to and heard the knock at my door. I quickly glossed my lips, grabbed my coat and bag and opened the door.

I was greeted by the ever beautiful Cullen family. Elizabeth stood beside Edward looking impeccable as always in white tights and a pink jumper. Instead of her usual barrette she had a sparkly headband pushing back her hair and her white coat slung over her arm. How could an eight year old keep a white coat clean and I couldn't possibly keep a white tank t-shirt dirt free? There was a real problem with this scenario.

Edward was wearing a black sweater and jeans, a casual outfit for him since he was always in a suit and tie. His hair was unruly though. Like he had casually woken up and did nothing to it. I wondered if he preferred it this way.

"Hi Elizabeth" I went to hug her then greeted Edward. Instead of just shaking hands or choosing not doing anything at all he hugged me as well. It was awkward at first because I had never hugged him before and he was also my boss. But then it felt good because he was so muscular and I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms even though there was nothing to harm me.

I hadn't noticed how long we were hugging until Elizabeth said "You can let her go daddy, gosh your going to suffocate her."

He did as she asked and let me go much t my disdain because I liked being in his arms. We got on the elevator and I asked Elizabeth how school was this week. I had barely seen her this entire week because she stayed home again after she was sick because she still needed to rest. The next two days I hadn't seen her in the morning or the afternoon it was Wednesday night that she asked if I wanted to come the aquarium and I quickly obliged.

Elizabeth said school was fine, she had a orchestra concert coming up and was hoping to get first chair. I admitted I knew absolutely nothing about music and she said I had to come, that I would absolutely love it.

Coming out of the apartment building there was a limousine waiting just beyond the revolving door. Not knowing if it was for us I looked at Edward.

"Ours for the day" was his only response. The fancy driver opened the door and Elizabeth hopped inside adamantly saying how cool this was. I definitely agreed with her I thought the limo was cool but I just couldn't say it out loud without seeming juvenile, the only time I had ridden in a limo was prom. Which was a disaster by the way. Elizabeth went all the way to the back of the limo and opened up the little window that hid us from the driver.

"Hi Louis" Elizabeth spoke to the driver. I am guessing Louis was there go to limo driver.

"I hear I am supposed to take you to the aquarium."

"Yep, I am to see a killer whale."

As she talked to Louis I turned to Edward who sat next to me in the back row of the limousine "Do you always travel in limos to take a twenty minute trip to the Seattle Aquarium."

"Who said we were going to the Seattle Aquarium?" Edward smirked at me. His cocky as smirk. Which was adorable sometimes. Like now. "I hope you brought your travel documents."

Elizabeth was done talking to the driver and closed the little window shut and asked, "Are we there yet?"

We had literally only been driving for ten minutes.

"Not yet, we have almost three hours" Edward told her and began to mess around on his iPad.

"Three hours! Goodness gracious!" she crawled over to the little mini bar and opened a hidden compartment and pulled out books and crayons and colored pencils and markers. She sat of the ground and splayed her materials out.

"You want to color with me?" Elizabeth asked.

I exchanged a quick look with Edward and happily obliged moving over to the other side of the limo.

"Would you like to color with us Edward?" I asked as I pulled out a Disney coloring book.

"I don't really know how to color" he shrugged.

I openly laughed in his face. "How do you not know how to color, you pick up a crayon and shade inside the lines. If toddlers do it on a daily basis I am sure a CEO can."

"Fine then" he bent down, grabbed a book, and a green crayon.

"Don't you have anything a little more… manly?" he asked Elizabeth while flipping through the book.

"I'm a girl daddy, the manliest thing in there is Prince Charming" she informed him and I let out a little giggle.

As we colored Elizabeth hummed happily lying on her stomach and filling in the lines of Sleeping Beauty. After a while she got up and looked at Edward's book. I was wondering what he was doing. He was focusing so hard with furrowed brows and a concentrated stare.

"You coloring sucks" Elizabeth belted out and I doubled over in laughter by her complete truthful abruptness. Edward scowled at her, grabbed her waist and tickled her senseless. "Just kidding! It looks just like a Monet… if Monet was blind."

My stomach quenched with laughter as Elizabeth broke free from his grasp.

"You're not nice" he said to Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry" she stifled her laugh and gave him a hug.

It was odd to see them so comfortable, teasing each other even when the last time I saw them together their relationship was so strained and forced. Was it nosy to wonder what the change was?

"You're not sorry."

"Not really" she giggled.

After we wore out crayons and colored pencils Elizabeth asked "Are we there yet?" again.

"No" Edward answered.

"Well are we almost there yet? I am bored again."

"Here" Edward handed her his iPad and she happily scooted into the front corner of the limo. "Are you enjoying work thus far?" he asked turning to me now.

"Actually I am, I am reading this new novel Enlightenment and it's just beautiful. The writing just wraps you and you get so attached to the characters it's kind of like your living it. I haven't been able to put it down since I got it, I probably would have finished it today if I wasn't here" I said getting momentarily wrapped up in my answer, so I added "…besides I think it is going to be your new bestseller" I informed him.

"Always nice to know your working hard and making me money" he cocked his brow at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "As always Mr. Cullen."

"Seriously, it's good to know that you enjoy your job. Literature something your passionate about."

He was right; literature was something I was passionate about. I loved the feeling of getting wrapped up in someone else's world and momentarily living thought that person. Feeling what they are feeling, experiencing what they are experiencing, loving though them, crying through them, living through them. It was the most invigorating experience and yet it was as simple as beautiful words on a page. In this respect I guess you can say I was a dreamer like Alice because I got so wrapped up in this fantasy world. But I knew that Mr. Darcy didn't really exist, that Noah Calhoun and Rhett Butler were all imaginings and no man could possibly live up to the high expectations of such great men. But for 300 pages of pure love, dreaming that something like that could be real was enjoyable. That's why I was passionate about it.

"What are you passionate about?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Money."

I rolled my eyes at him again. "Come on, I know your coldhearted and materialistic but there has to be something you are genuinely passionate about."

"I used to be passionate about music" he answered without elaboration and I figured it again had something to do with the ex-wife so I didn't ask any further questions.

"Well I never would have guessed that. But Cullen Publishing has been wonderful so far, everyone that I work with has been very welcoming. Although Jessica is a little chatty" I laughed thinking of my gossiping secretary.

She was actually pregnant with her first child and she was so excited to be expecting that she hardly had time to gossip anymore.

"Should I get rid of her?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted from sheer reaction. "No, she's harmless and she's expecting. You can't fire a pregnant woman anyways, it's illegal I think."

"She's pregnant? I didn't know she was married."

"Maybe you should get to know your employees a little better" I advised.

"I have thousands of employees all over the world. There is no way I can know everyone of their life histories but maybe I should start with you."

"Fine then, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

I didn't know he meant this literally, but he honestly wanted to know everything. So I entertained him with the boring mechanics of my average, ordinary, typical American upbringing. Only child of a police chief with divorced parents who grew up in a small town, I saw absolutely nothing special in my childhood. I guess what made it special was my imagination and my passion for words. That was what trapped me in as a child and I think that's what drew me to Elizabeth. I saw in her a lot of things I saw in me. She got wrapped up in great stories as well. I had recommended one of my favorite childhood series to her, Anne of Green Gables and she talked about it like she was inside the story. I knew the reading was a little advanced for an eight year old but it honestly surprised me that she grasped the concept of the purely beautiful story.

After I recounted my entire life story in a nutshell I figured it was only right that he recount his. I mean his had to be more exciting than mine.

"First off I was adopted. My birth parents died in a car accident when I was four and I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen" he began.

I had absolutely no clue he was adopted. It didn't matter much to me but it was one of those little things that are so well hidden by people.

"I have an older brother Emmett who is also my main business partner."

"I've always wanted a sibling" I inserted.

"Not Emmett, he's a little wild. Great with math but he is definitely someone that would negatively influence a nice girl like you. Anyways I grew up with him right here in Seattle. Growing up our company solely belonged to our father and it was a much smaller entity than it is now. My dad was a 'pull yourself up by your bootstraps' and a 'work hard and reap rewards' type of man. He never gave my brother or I anything. I had to mow lawns all summer just to pay for baseball camp and I worked delivered pizzas four nights a week thinking it was an easy way to get girls so I could buy my first car which was a horrible old Volvo that broke down every ten miles" he laughed recounting the memory.

"Couldn't be worse than my old Chevy, it was a manual and I had to double pump the clutch just to get it to move. Going over fifty was definitely out of the picture."

"Tell me about it, why do parents give their kids shitty first cars? Back in that day cell phones were practically nonexistent and I spent the majority of senior year stranded on the side of the highway. I've always hated my dad for not willing to help me get a decent car."

"Perhaps that's why you spoil Elizabeth so much."

"I do not spoil Elizabeth" he countered.

Was he kidding? She was the most spoiled princess in the state of Washington although she wasn't a brat about it like some children would be.

"Elizabeth is definitely spoiled" I argued. "She has two computers, an entire library both physical and digital, every kind of princess memorabilia, and more clothes than Paris Hilton."

"All tools for her to be successful later on in life."

Another eye roll ensued.

"I just don't want her to be stranded on the side of the road without a cell phone because her dad thought she should have to work for everything" he explained this time. The stranded on the side of the road thing made sense but she had to work for some things, everything in life couldn't be handed to her on a silver platter by her dad.

"You're just trying to overcompensate for what your dad did to you. Which I think is wrong because your dad was completely right. Look at you now, you have terrific work ethic even though its somewhat skewed in the direction of monetary gain."

He laughed at my comment and continued to recount his childhood for me. According to him his brother was the troublemaker and Edward was just the innocent bystander who happened to fall into his antics. But I didn't really believe him though, he seemed to be just as much involved as his brother, but I kept my mouth shut. He tried to downplay his upbringing but I am pretty confident he grew up with an extravagant lifestyle even if his father made him work early on.

"I've told you everything now; you have to tell me who you were in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in high school has a label whether it's wanted or not, what was yours?"

Thinking back to high school I didn't really think I had a stereotype because our school was so small that cliques were nearly fictional. "I guess you could say I was a little bit of a nerd."

He laughed at me, "I could see that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You work at a publishing company, everyone there is a bookie nerd."

I couldn't argue with that because it was true. Everyone at Cullen Publishing was a bookie nerd, except maybe Jessica.

"Well what were you? Homecoming King?"

"Three years running" he smirked. Gosh he was predictable.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least bit" I replied and looked out the window as we passed a sign welcoming us to Canada. "Canada?" I asked.

"Canada?" Elizabeth piped up; I had nearly forgotten she was here because she was so quiet. "We're in Canada?"

"Yep, we're just about to cross the border" he informed her and pulled out two passports.

Lucky for him I actually did have mine with me. I handed it over to the Canadian customs officer, he stamped it, and he let us though.

"Let me see your passport" Edward reached out for mine and I pulled it back protectively. My picture was horrible. I looked like I was tipsy and had gotten arrested for wreck less driving. Makeup had not been in my life at the time and my face was sleep deprived as I had taken the picture during finals week in college before my first international study abroad trip.

"Come on, I'll show you mine" he offered holding out his blue passport.

"Don't laugh at my picture" I warned and swapped with him.

I opened his up and the first thing I saw was his picture and I was immediately embarrassed that I had given him mine. His looked like a GQ profile. His chiseled jaw line, freshly shaven face, stunning green eyes, and odd copper hair all worked together to make up the perfect passport picture. Add in the absence of a smile and he could be any New York Fashion Week male model.

I flipped the first page and there was a stamp from Canada, the next one was England, followed by Japan, Tahiti, Australia, Germany, South Africa, France, Spain, and many more.

"You're quite the avid traveler" I said closing the book and handing it back to him. "Would it be completely asinine of me to say this is my first time coming to Canada?"

"Really? I do lots of business here, Canada is supposedly the happiest place on earth" he said.

"Next to Disney World" I countered.

"Excuse me?"

"Disney World is the happiest place on earth. And from what I've heard you've been everywhere but there."

"I went when I was younger; I didn't think it was much. Lines were too long and the characters smelled bad" he turned up his nose and I laughed at his expression. All of this was true but it was still something every kid should experience for themselves. Long lines and smelly characters are what made my childhood entertaining while I lived in a town that was a mere freckle on a map.

"I'm fairly sure you came out of the womb a 30 year old man."

"Ha, no I've just always seen things realistically."

Kind of like me. But Edward took realism to a completely different level. I at least had the escape of literature where I let my mind wonder but Edward seemed to have nothing, which was sad. Someone living in a completely realistic world had to be sad.

We ended up at the Vancouver Aquarium thirty minutes later much to Elizabeth's joy because she had to go the bathroom really bad. Since the nanny was now back in Slovakia I offered to take her to the restroom while Edward got tickets from will call.

Coming out of the restroom our tour guide was waiting on us with a welcoming smile. We immediately got started with the long tour and I was inwardly hating Alice for suggesting I wear these boots, they were killing my feet.

Sadly killer whales were not a part of the Vancouver Aquarium's main attractions so we settled for the next best thing beluga whales. Elizabeth wanted the entire experience, she wanted to touch the whales and interact with them and Edward paid for us to do just that. He paid a ridiculous amount of money for us to do that in fact, but I guess if you could put a price on happiness $150 per person wasn't that much to pay. Elizabeth's face lit up completely when they took us to the kitchen to make a fishy snack for their beluga Daisy.

We had to change into wetsuits and I went to the changing room with Elizabeth and helped her zip up the back of her wet suit and she zipped mine up as well. When we came out my eyes nearly bulged out of my head seeing Edward in a wetsuit. It was every girl's ultimate fantasy. Every muscle was defined in the most perfect way. The wet suit clung to his body even better than his everyday business suit did and I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Like I previously said, the wet suit left little to the imagination. Including the southern region…

We were given life vests before we went to the tank just in case we accidentally fell in which I was hoping didn't happen because I wasn't a strong swimmer.

The beluga instructor Kelsey showed us the different motions to make the beluga do different actions like giving kisses and shaking it's tail.

"Why don't you ask your mom if you can feed him" Kelsey smiled at Elizabeth and it was automatic the panic on her face. One little comment had effectively ruined her day.

The tension was awkward between the three of us as Edward cleared his throat uncomfortably and Elizabeth looked nervously from me to Kelsey.

I could see how Kelsey would think that I was her mother because in my eyes we were nearly as close as any other healthy mother/daughter relationship.

I could also relate to Elizabeth in that my relationship with my mother Renee was a little strained. She had never officially walked out on me like Elizabeth's mother but she might as well have. Emotional neglect was just as bad as physical neglect in my eyes. Renee had always been a little wishy-washy and I honestly believed she was just one of those people who just wasn't meant to be a parent. After she divorced Charlie she fell in love with anyone and everyone until she finally settled on Phil who she married abruptly in Vegas. At the age of ten my dad swooped in and took me away from Renee because he knew that traveling around the country with a washed up minor league baseball player was a terrible lifestyle for a kid.

After that I lived with my dad until I was 18 and moved out for college. But while I was living in Forks my mom called occasionally I guess when she remembered I existed. Sometimes she would send a birthday card or leave me a voicemail but it was never much and to be honest I didn't expect it to be. I sometimes wondered if I would have turned out differently if I had an active mother in my life, maybe I would have been the homecoming queen in high school instead of the bookie nerd.

At that moment I wondered what Elizabeth would turn into in 16 years without an active mother in her life. Would she be a bookie nerd like me?

"That's my friend Bella" she explained to Kelsey and then asked Edward if she could feed the whale. He gave her the okay and she picked up the slimy fish with a disgusted look on her face and dipped it in the whale's mouth. Beluga whales by the way were not even scary as I originally thought they would be, they looked like albino dolphins.

We then played with Daisy by petting her and giving her treats when she performed basic tricks for us. I was surprised even Edward got down on his knees and got his hands wet with Elizabeth sandwiched in between the two of us. She giggled loudly when Daisy splashed us with her tail getting all three of us a little wet. Kelsey reprimanded Daisy but Daisy let out what sounded like a laugh and swam around in circles.

We finally got to see a baby beluga who was just born that morning. We didn't get to interact with them because the marine veterinarian was making sure the baby was healthy.

"Can I get a baby beluga?" Elizabeth asked Edward looking up at him with wide doe eyes. Considering his willpower when it came to Elizabeth I figured he would have given in immediately and written a check to the Vancouver Aquarium for a baby beluga.

"Where are you going to put it?" he asked her.

"In my bathtub of course" she said like it was the obvious answer. A baby beluga couldn't possibly fit in the kitchen sink; the bathroom was the next best choice.

Ultimately though we walked away without a baby beluga but with a lingering fishy scent and a few precious memories.

"Excuse me" Kelsey called out. We had changed from our wet suits back into our normal clothes and were preparing to leave to the next attraction. "Don't forget to check out your pictures at the end of the day in the photo center" she handed us our photography number card and we were on our way. I didn't even know there was anyone taking pictures.

Our next stop was at the diner for lunch where Elizabeth gushed about how cool beluga's were and how this was the best day of her life.

"Daddy, can I get a pet?"

"Sure, as long as it's not a dog, cat, pony, hamster, gerbil, snake, lizard or a baby beluga" he offered picking up a French fry and popping it into his mouth. I was sad to see him out of his wet suit.

"Daddy!" she objected. "What about a fishy?"

"A fish is a big responsibility Elizabeth, are you sure you can handle it? You have to feed it every day and make sure he doesn't die, and fish have a very short life sp—" I elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from jamming his foot even further in his mouth.

"He doesn't mean that" I told her.

"Good! I think we should get a fish as soon as possible!" she jumped up from her seat and hugged Edward.

He hugged her back and answered his phone that was ringing from his pocket. I hadn't noticed but it was the first time his phone rang.

"Hello? Hey, um no I'm not at the office. I'm at the Vancouver Aquarium with Elizabeth… and Bella. She's a friend" A friend? That was definitely a step up from just being an employee. "No, I'm not going. I don't care about Emmett. We've already gone over this. I'm not going to ask her—"

"Is that Grandma?" Elizabeth asked taking a French fry from Edward's plate and chewing it carefully.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to her?" she asked holding out her hand for the phone and Edward quickly obliged. She took the phone and began to talk at lightning speed describing everything we had done thus far with more enthusiast animation than I had ever seen.

I looked at Edward who seemed frustrated as he ran his fingers through his sexy bed hair.

"Everything all right?" I asked stabbing my salad with my fork.

"No—um yeah it's just my mom she keeps hassling me about this function, the Businessmen of America Ball. My dad is being honored and consequentially so are my brother and I."

"That's wonderful! Why do you sound like you don't want to go?"

"Because like I said my mom keeps bothering me about a date."

"Oh." I swallowed my salad with a loud audible gulp. Like he would actually have an issue getting a date, he probably had a little black book full of conquests.

"I mean I would ask you but considering you don't like me and you've already rejected me once, I figured it would just be worse the second time" he smiled shyly.

"You never know, I might say yes if you ask me properly" I tried my best to be cute and flirtatious but I have a feeling it came off more as awkward and desperate.

"Isabella, will you please accompany me to the Businessmen of America Ball?" he asked this time looking at me directly, if a girl was fickle she could get lost in those green eyes of his. But I of course am not fickle therefore I could contain m composure.

"I don't know I'll have to check my schedule" I bit my lip and Edwards's mouth dropped as I reject him yet again. "I'm only kidding, I will go with you. When is anyways?"

"Next Saturday at eight" he answered and I remembered that Alice was supposed to be coming over next week. Oh well, she could stay in my apartment for a few hours while I went to the ball. "I know the timing is kind of sudden but you don't have to wear a formal dress if you don't want to—you don't have to wear a dress at all—" he stuttered.

"So you'd prefer that I come naked?" I teased him only because he was nervous.

"No—no, I didn't mean that—" he stammered over his words again and he was saved when Elizabeth came back with his cell phone.

We continued to eat out lunch with quiet conversation neither of us telling Elizabeth of the date we had just planned next week.

Next we went to the touch pool because Elizabeth hadn't had enough one on one interaction with Daisy. Oh no, Elizabeth wanted to touch ever animal in the aquarium even the ones in the reef shark exhibit—which she didn't by the way. We got to touch a starfish which had an odd texture to it, we also got to touch sea urchins which I always thought were deadly but the trainer assured me the ones in the exhibit at least were harmless. Still I was hesitant to touch it. Edward was like Elizabeth in that he was really enjoying himself at the aquarium, it was nice to see him let his hair down so to say and just be a normal guy and not the CEO in the business suit or the sexy dad in the wetsuit…

Finally we went and did some shopping at the souvenir shop where Elizabeth bought a beluga hat, a stuffed starfish, and a beluga book aptly titled "The Big Book on Belugas." I happened to get a stick of rock candy because I hadn't had any in years and keychain because I have never been to Canada. We ended the day at the last exhibit we went to was the dolphin show. That included a mirage of lights and squealing dolphins flapping their tails and performing for the audience. Elizabeth, who sat in between Edward and I at the show had fallen asleep due to the events of the day. She laid her beluga hat-clad head on my lap and I took her coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Once the show was over I debated as to whether I should wake her or not. She had a long day.

"I'll get her" Edward offered. He bent down to pick her up and his hands brushed against my thigh and I stiffened. It was like the lingering hug in my doorway but only more intimate somehow… he's your boss! I had to keep reminding myself of this little fact. But I think I was past the ethics of a normal boss-employee relationship, I had agreed to go with him to this ball after all.

I physically relaxed once his hands were away from me and cradling Elizabeth. I slung her white coat over my arm and followed Edward and the rest of the crowd out of the arena. As Edward was about to head to the exit I stopped him.

"We didn't get to see our pictures" I said holding up our photo card.

"Really?" he asked adjusting Elizabeth in his arms.

"Yes, we didn't take any pictures today, don't you want to document these memories?" I asked prepared to pick a fight when he said no, but surprisingly he agreed with me and said I was right.

We made our way to the photo center and I handed the assistant our card. She came back with a book and then went to help another family.

I opened the book and looked at the first picture. It was one of the three of us when we first got to beluga tank, Kelsey was explaining to us the rules. The next was after we changed into our wet suit and Elizabeth and I came out of the dressing room, there was also one of Edward adjusting his wetsuit awkwardly.

"I hate that one" he said putting his hand over the picture to cover it and flipped the page. There was one of us in the kitchen of the beluga tank learning what they eat and making their snacks. Edward had the ugliest pictures! His face was turned up in disgust in one picture while Kelsey handed him a raw fish.

"You're not as photogenic as you were in your passport photo" I laughed.

"In my defense I didn't know anyone was taking pictures otherwise I would have smiled" he said flashing his perfect pearly-whites in my direction. I flipped the page to prevent from rolling my eyes at him again.

"I like this one" he stated and pointed towards a picture of me wide eyed in sheer panic. It was when Kelsey had handed us life vests and warned us to be careful on deck because it was slippery and people had been know to fall in the tank on occasion. I was panicked because like I said previously I am not a very confident swimmer.

Elizabeth was the only one that had good pictures in this book though, all the others Edward and I were doing something awkward like pulling the crotch of their wetsuit (Edward) or someone (me) holding on to Edward's arm for dear life when I slipped on the deck and tried not to plummet into the beluga's water tank. Like I have said many times, I am not a very good swimmer. But Elizabeth had the good pictures her smiling and laughing and showing an immense amount of affection to the beluga she just met.

"I love this one." My favorite picture was the second to last and it was just Edward and Elizabeth together. It was while we were waiting for Kelsey to bring the Daisy out. Edward was sitting on the edge of tank and Elizabeth and sitting in his lap pointing at something. It was the cutest picture ever, both of them in their wetsuits with their matching green eyes.

It was almost as cute as the one where Elizabeth was looking up at Edward with those adorable green eyes in front of the baby beluga asking if she could have one for her bathroom. The sweet part was that the secret photographer had gotten the baby beluga in the picture as well.

"I think this one is a little better" he pointed to the one next to it that I hadn't even noticed because I loved the first one so much.

I looked to where he pointed and I had to admit I liked that picture too. It was when we were saying goodbye to Daisy and all three of us had our hands on Daisy's head. By this time Elizabeth had moved around so much that she was sitting to the left of me instead of in between Edward and I so the picture was from shortest to tallest all bent over beaming at Daisy.

I even thought it was nice that he liked me included in the picture. It was like we were a family.

Oh shit. I didn't mean that. I absolutely 100% did not mean that. I was not trying to start a family with my boss. No. No. No.

"I think you should get those two" I said pointing to his favorite and my favorite. He didn't listen to my suggestion; instead he bought the entire book.

Afterwards we went back to the limo where Louis was waiting for us, "Did you wear her out?" he asked referring to sleeping Elizabeth and opening the door for us.

"She wore herself out" Edward explained and carefully placed the sleeping child in the beluga hat in the backseat of the limo.

Elizabeth lay with her head in Edward's lap and her feet curled up underneath her. After we went through hell with the United States customs Edward fell asleep along with Elizabeth with his head against the doorframe. I guess the day had worn him out too. In fact it had worn me out as well and I decided to close my eyes for a quick second and by the time I opened them again we were back in Seattle.

Louis had opened the door and Edward rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He still didn't wake Elizabeth but swooped her up again and held the door open for me.

"Thank you."

Up the elevator we went and we ended up on the 9th floor before I knew it and my lovely day with the Cullen family was coming to a close.

Instead of Edward going left to his door he turned right, to mine.

"I thought I'd walk you to your door" he shrugged with a shy smile.

"You decided to walk me across the hall to make sure there were no strangers lurking the ten feet from my door to yours?" I laughed lightly and he shrugged bashfully, I reached into my purse to find my keys. Where the heck were they? I dug through my bag and pulled out my rock candy from the souvenir shop and finally found them all the way in the bottom of my bag.

"I had a good time today" Edward said to fill the silence between us.

"Well thanks, I really enjoyed your company as well, I had lots of fun the belugas, Elizabeth and you." Where did I get the courage to say that? I have no clue, but it came out of my mouth before I could stop it and I began to blush madly.

"I'm glad; I can't wait to see you again Saturday."

The Ball had slipped my mind, what in the world was I going to wear?

I needed Alice's intervention again.

"You sure you don't want me to show up naked? I don't think I have anything suitable to wear to a ball" I told him with my key already in the door.

"I mean you could, I wouldn't object to it" he smiled and lifted Elizabeth up to readjust her.

"You should probably get our little beluga lover to bed, she's beat" I said running my fingers through her hair. "Goodnight Edward."

I turned the key in the lock and with one foot in the door I turned when Edward said, "Wait one more thing."

"What?"

Before I had time to think about it he kissed me. It wasn't a deep passionate kiss or an overly sexual kiss, it was just a kiss. Plain and simple. His lips touched mine softly. But it was enough that I felt something. I felt that spark that Katy Perry is always talking about in her songs. I felt that instant connection that could be comparable to what Savannah Curtis felt when John Tyree kissed her for the first time.

But just because it was soft and sweet didn't mean it didn't scare the crap out of me. Trust me it did and my only reaction was to politely close the door on him. As I locked the deadbolt my fingers found their way to my lips where I could felt the tingle of his lips pressed against mine yet again.

I could relive that moment over and over and never get bored with the memory of it.

* * *

**Soft kiss, nothing special you know... it's not everyday a girl get's asked to a ball and kissed by Edward Cullen.**

**Next chapter you shall meet a bunch of new characters including: more Alice, Emmett, Esme, and whoever else happens to be at the ball. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think? Any requests? Comments? Suggestions (highly welcomed)! Have a nice weekend!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello friends! I hope everyone that is about to read this that is over the age of 18 went out and voted today! Use your rights and get out and vote! I know I did and I will be waiting patiently to see if my candidate has won the election of 2012! **

**Anyways no Elizabeth in this chapter but of course there is some E/B action, some E/B action that gets a little steamy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh BTW I wanted to say a public thank you to everyone for supporting this story! I have more than 100 reviews and I am as happy as a witch in a broom factory! Thank you so much for making this possible!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Thank goodness Alice was gone at Cynthia's wedding or else I would have a lot of explaining to do regarding the fact that I was about to put on a full length ball gown. I had given her a spare key telling her to let herself in because I might be out late tonight and she didn't ask any questions about it. Right after Alice had left for the wedding I left as well, to the beauty salon to get my hair done in a very classy up do. I was going to wear it down in curls but when I bought my dress the guy at the store said I had to wear my hair up because the corset in the back was too beautiful to be hidden by my long hair. And he was right, the corset was stunning and wearing my hair up was a very good showcase of the back of the dress. Since I had gotten my hair done I decided to pamper myself and get my nails done as well which I didn't do often.

After my nails were dry I went back to my apartment to do my makeup, pack my clutch, and finally put on the simple black corset mermaid dress I found at a prom store considering it was prom season.

I clasped the pretty and fake pearl necklace around my neck that I found at Forever 21 for $3.80 it was nearly a steal. My favorite ring was placed on my finger and I was ready to go.

Edward showed up at my door at exactly eight wearing a tuxedo. A tux! First I thought business suit Edward was the best, then wetsuit Edward showed up and I thought nothing could be better than him but I was wrong. Oh so wrong. Tuxedo Edward took the cake without a doubt. His sexy bed hair was gone too and instead his hair was combed and gelled in a very nice way, I doubted it would stay that nice the entire night though.

"Um, wow" was what first stuttered out of his mouth.

"What?" I asked looking down at my dress. "Surprised I didn't show up naked?"

"Well yes that and you look stunning."

Great. I was a blushing already and the night had only begun.

"Thank you."

"Um—are you ready to go? Do you need a coat or something?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot" I said hastily retrieving my coat from the bar stool in the kitchen. "All ready."

He pressed the down button for the elevator and on the ride down I thought about Elizabeth.

"Is Elizabeth coming with us?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't planning on bringing her" he answers.

"Oh, well I was just wondering what she was up to. I mean you didn't leave her home alone did you?" I wanted to say I knew he wouldn't do anything that idiotic but, who knows. I was talking to a man who couldn't make Campbell's soup.

"Of course I didn't leave her home alone. A friend from school happened to be having a sleepover tonight which was good because I didn't have to hunt for a babysitter. I'll pick her up in the morning."

"Well I hope she's having fun. Just don't forget to pick her up." I warned him.

"I promise I won't."

Once off the elevator I said hello to Louis who opened the door to the car for me to get in while complimenting my dress. Edward climbed in after me and the bottom of my dress happened to over flow on his shoes.

"So, how has your week been? What company have you invested in and what is your estimated gross profit?" I asked teasingly.

"Work was good, I am trying to stop being such a control freak and delegating more tasks. I did happen to take a particular interest in Cullen Publishing this week though, being the CEO I happened to get my hands on the rough draft of a book called _Enlightenment_."

Was he serious? He was reading the book I absolutely adored?

"I think your right, it will be my next bestseller" he smirked.

When did he have the time to sit down and read?

"Did you really like it?" I asked.

"To be honest I did. The characters were genuine, the plot was believable, and the author made me enjoy reading. I haven't finished a book in years and this one was definitely a page turner, I am still trying to finish _Life of Pi_."

"_Life of Pi_ is a good one too but I still find it hard to believe you actually read _Enlightenment_."

"Believe it or not but I did, and I really enjoyed it."

"Well that's really awesome. I just have one thing to ask before we get to this ball" I announced and he inclined his head urging me to continue. "Why did you kiss me last weekend?"

"I felt I should, I've wanted to for a long time. I won't do it again, it was really uncalled for."

I wanted to tell him I liked the kiss, I thought about it all week replaying it over in my head wishing I would have reacted differently. Any other reaction would have been fine besides blushing madly and closing the door. Really?

Before I could say something I hope would be endearing and enchanting Louis opened the door. We lived in downtown Seattle and I knew this ball wouldn't be a far drive only a couple of blocks, and I was right. I took Edward's hand as he helped me out of the car and into the Four Seasons ballroom.

There were elite people walking around everywhere, mingling and drinking in ball gowns and tuxes. I felt completely out of place and I stiffened.

"Relax" Edward whispered and as his lips grazed my ear it sent chills down my spine. He smiled that adorable, cocky smile of his and held out his arm for me after I handed my coat to one of the waiters. I took his arm thankfully and immediately relaxed.

"I want you to meet someone" he said and pulled my arm close. When he said that the nerves set in again and I tried to breathe normal but it wasn't happening too well.

I let him lead me through the ballroom at the Four Seasons as he waved and chatted with people along the way. We finally got to where we were supposed to be when he stopped at a table in the front of the ballroom near the stage.

He tapped a bulky man on the shoulder and he turned around with the biggest smile on his face. He was comparable to any wrester on television with his massive frame that overtook me and even Edward. His hair was curly and slightly gelled. What was the most attractive about this man were his matching dimples that went along with his infectious smile.

"You showed up!" he shouted and it was like the entire ballroom turned to face him but he didn't seem like he had a care in the world. "And you brought a _lady_!"

Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Bella, this is my brother Emmett."

"Bella, what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing with _him_?" Emmett asked after wrapping me up in a bear hug.

"I have no clue actually, I was conned into it" I laughed along with him.

"Well I am deeply sorry for any indiscretions he takes part in tonight, if you haven't heard he's a bit socially awkward" Emmett explained with a grin.

"And you can see why he was the one that got into all of the trouble growing up" Edward teased back.

"If my memory serves me right you were the one who took the blame most of the time" Emmett countered.

"Because you tripped me as I tried to run away" Edward snorted and I quickly found myself laughing with them like we were all reminiscing on old times like friends would.

"I can hear you boys laughing over the band, what's all the commotion about?" a woman glided up in a striking red gown that tailored her body to perfection. It amplified every curve on her body and she resembled to me what would be a modern day Marilyn Monroe, oozing sex appeal but in a very classy way. To be honest she intimated me more than anyone else in the room because everyone's eyes were on her and since she was next to me consequently everyone's eyes were on me as well.

"Nothing, just how Emmett ruined my childhood" Edward quipped while feigning casualty.

"Are we really talking about this _again_? You're both rotten" she confirmed then looked towards me. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting, I'm Rosalie Cullen" she held out her manicured hand for me.

"Isabella Swan" I uttered, I had quickly decided to use my full name because Rosalie sounded a lot more sophisticated than plain old Bella.

"Yes Bella this is my sister in law Rose, Rose this is my date Bella" he was always introducing me as something different. One day I'm an employee, next I'm a friend, now I am a date. He was so difficult to keep up with regarding where we stood, and after that abrupt kiss last week I was more confused than ever because friends and employees don't kiss like that.

"Oh your married to Emmett?" I asked.

"Three years" she beamed and Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. It was the kind of small affection that made me wish I had someone to share my love with. The way she looked up at him and the way he looked down at her was so special and intimate I felt intrusive just by looking at them even though they weren't showing obscene public affection. I wanted that. I wanted someone to look at me the way Emmett looked at Rosalie.

"I really don't know how they have lasted this long, I figured she would have gotten tired of him years ago. In fact I don't know how you got her in the first place; Rose is way out of your league brother" Edward joked.

"I am, aren't I?" Rose said with a jokingly conceited air about her. "You necklace is really pretty by the way, come on sweetie you have to introduce me to the Senator" Rose pulled Emmett away and I as a bit stunned she found my cheap _Forever 21_ necklace pretty.

"I like your brother, he seems nice" I mentioned once they were out of earshot.

"You like him more than me?" Edward asked.

"Definitely" I joked.

"I am deeply wounded" he clutched his heart dramatically and a business colleague came over to talk to him, his name was Jasper Whitlock and he was a cutie. I think his thick southern drawl was what made him cuter; all men with accents are irresistible. It was a known fact that if a man had an accent he was automatically ten times cuter than he was before he opened his mouth. If Edward had an accent… goodness my knees would have given out when we first met. Good thing he didn't have one because it gave me a little bit of legroom to reject his advances, even though tonight I really didn't want to.

The rest of the night was spent chatting, mingling, and taking pictures with people of the corporate and political world that really had no influence or importance to me personally, but I smiled regardless and had the time of my life. I even got to meet the Governor who praised Edward on his businesses and his influence on the economy. It was nearly shocking enough to find out that Governor Hale was actually Rosalie's dad, a fact I had not known. It wasn't until then that I also realized that this whole ball was in dedication to the Cullen family. I had thought they were just one of many being rewarded tonight but no, they were who everyone here came to congratulate. It was like they were Washington's version of the Kennedy's.

"Why didn't you tell me this whole ball was in honor of you?" I whispered once we had a quick moment alone.

"It's not, it's for my dad and my brother as well" he replied.

"You know what I mean. I wouldn't have—"

"What? You wouldn't have come with me if you had known?" he asked honestly now and I didn't really have an answer for him. It was one of those moments where my mind completely blanked and I wasn't sure what to say next. "There have been women in my past who only wanted to date me because of my last name… and there was one in particular who didn't want me strictly because of it" he cleared his throat when he said the last part and I knew exactly what he was talking about. It was in regards to his ex-wife, the one he deigned to talk about.

"Well who said we were dating?" I countered softly.

Edward chucked and asked "Can I assume we are?"

"If it makes your day" I answered.

"I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for. My life is a lot to take in suddenly" he inserted.

"I'm not like all those other girls or Tanya even, I can handle it" I assured him.

He looked down at me with eyes that somewhat mirrored Emmett's when he was looking at Rosalie. He took my face in his strong, sturdy hands and cradled it. This time it wasn't a sudden, soft kiss. This kiss had a purpose and that purpose was to make me fall in love with him. Mission accomplished. His lips were so soft against mine; guiding me wherever he wanted me to go and I would admittedly followed him blindly. As my lips tried desperately to search for his in open air I was temporarily blinded by the flash of a camera. The photographer then asked if he could get a few pictures of us and Edward obliged. As the photographer took his pictures I wondered what I had really gotten myself into.

"Can I have the missus's name for the paper?" the photographer asked with his pen and notepad out.

"Isabella Swan" I told him.

"Your association?" he asked now and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"My girlfriend" Edward piped up before I could get a word in. Outwardly I smiled at my new title but inwardly I was freaking out. I now _officially_ dating Edward Cullen? A man whose life was a complete whirlwind of publicity, business deals, international affairs, ex-wives behind closed doors, and estranged daughters. Was this already too much to handle? I felt like I needed to talk to Rosalie, she was a Cullen. She had married into the family easily enough. But then again maybe not, she was the Governor's daughter after all.

I quickly decided to put this mental debate at rest and just enjoy my time here; I had the rest of my life to worry about the consequences of dating a Cullen. Right now there were no consequences only the reward of getting to hold his hand in mine on our way to the head table for the formal function to begin.

I was seated between Edward and Rosalie at the circular table as the waiter asked my wine preference. While waiting on my drink which Edward ordered for me his parents sat down at the table, his mother sat next to him and his father sat next to his brother.

When someone thinks of regality and prestige they should think of the senior Cullen's because they were in my eyes the direct vision of such classics. Esme Cullen was the type of woman other women try to emulate, which I am guessing was the case with Rosalie who tried to imitate her distinct maternal mannerisms. Carlisle was the opposite, whereas Emmett could intimidate you by his sheer size Carlisle could intimidate you with his gaze which was especially stern at times. But I was quick to learn that Carlisle's bark was worse than his bite which was the case with Emmett as well. He had a carefree comical air about him and I could see why he and Esme were such a lovely match.

The host of the night got up and said a few words before the dinner was served. It was a five course meal that literally had my belly aching by the third course which left little room for desert in my super tight dress.

During the fourth course Esme announced that she would like to be excused and her husband along with her two sons all stood up as she got from the table like the gentlemen they were.

"Isabella would you like to come with me?" she asked holding onto her clutch on top of her moss green rosette gown.

"Sure" I said getting up and all three men got up as well.

I followed Esme out of the ballroom as she waved and smiled at what I assumed to be old acquaintances and made her way to the ladies room just outside of the grand room. The 'ladies room' was more than likely larger than my own bedroom back in my apartment. I had never been in a ladies room where there was a complete lounge. One with couches and lounges chairs and an extreme assortment of scented lotions and oils, there was even a make-up touch-up station complete with oil blotting papers, Q-tips, makeup remover and anything else you would possibly need. The actual restrooms were completely separate from the lounge of course and were maintained by an in-house restroom attendant whose job was to literally hand you a warm towel once you were finished washing your hands. I will never understand the lifestyle of the rich and famous.

But after I had taken the woman's towel Esme asked if she could chat with me for a bit.

She sat in the lounge on the couch and I sat across from her.

"I just wanted to have a quick moment with you Isabella; I couldn't get a word in edgewise amongst my husband and my boys. Edward has not brought someone for me to meet since Tanya, oh darling you do know about her don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, well I have the basics" I told her.

"I thought after her no one would attract his eye but low and behold we have you. Have you met my granddaughter yet?"

"Yes, Elizabeth happens to be one of my best friends" I informed her with the smile hoping Elizabeth was having fun at her sleepover tonight.

"She is just precious and it's an unfortunate shame that she doesn't have a mother, but that can change. Being a mother isn't based on biology and genetics, it's based on love and compassion and I've found that out with my own sons. It doesn't matter whose womb they came from they are still mine" Esme spoke with such emotion about her sons that it was as if they had came from her because she didn't seem to care that they didn't.

They were hers by law and hers by heart. Maybe someday I could have that same kind o relationship with Elizabeth. I didn't even have to think about loving her, it just came automatically. Edward on the other hands required deep thought and processing. But loving Elizabeth was as easy as breathing.

"I'm sorry I am getting all emotional on you I was just wondering about your relationship with Edward."

"I guess it's been confirmed today that we are in fact dating, but it's still complicated" I tried to explain.

"Aren't all relationships?" she let out a breathy laugh. "Anyways darling welcome to the family, I hope to see you around often" she said taking my hands.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

"We should get out of here though, they should be starting soon" she said getting up but not before fixing her lipstick at the make-up station.

The host talked about the history of the Cullen enterprise and its background. How it was first a small corporation founded by Carlisle's father and then passed down to the two Cullen brothers who grew the company and allowed it to touch nearly every outlet of whether it be technological, literary, political, or entertainment. They had their name in every field somehow someway.

The three were awarded as the Businessmen of America 2012; each received an award and public recognition and gave a short thank you. Carlisle was serious as he thanked his wife for her support and everyone else that helped him along the way as well as his departed father. Emmett's was funny and he joked about other companies and government bailouts. Edward's happened to be short, not too serious but not too funny either. He thanked his father, his business partners Jasper and James, and lastly his employees who he said none of his success would have possible without their help.

Afterwards everyone had to congratulate them and the night finally came to a close and I realized the significance this night held for me. I had met his family and he had introduced me as his girlfriend, what other evidence did I need that we were now a couple?

As soon as we got a moment alone again we'd have to talk about this. I was not hesitant anymore, I just wanted to hear him say it when we were alone without any interruptions or photographers or any kind of outside influence. I got that chance after he helped me slip into my coat and met Louis outside.

"My family really likes you, especially Esme she thinks you're just _darling_" Edward told me once the door was closed.

"I like them too; your mother is the sweetest. Congratulations by the way, being the businessman of America is quite the accomplishment you should give yourself a raise" I teased him.

"Done, I think I'll start taking 15% from everyone's paycheck as a mandatory businessman of America tax" he joked; at least I hope he was joking. The government already took too many taxes out of my paycheck as is.

"Did you mean what you told that photographer? About me being your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say it was a nervous asshole's way of asking a beautiful woman to be his girlfriend"

"I don't think you were nervous, the asshole part still stands though. I was just wondering why?"

"Why not? I like you, your absolutely stunning, have impeccable taste in extraordinary books, and most importantly my daughter adores you more than anything… me even. How could I pass you up?"

Every word a girl wanted to hear was spoken and I answered him with my lips, a bold move for a girl like me but I went ahead and took the plunge. My lips dove into his and I melted in his arms which had made their way around my waist pulling me closer to him. While we were getting cozy and heated not yet coming up for a breath the door opened. Our five minute car ride was spent with lips attached and words barely spoken.

As I pulled away the remnants of my lipstick was on his lips and I fought back a giggled as I brushed it off with my fingers before I got out of the car.

We couldn't contain ourselves, even in the elevator his lips were pressed against mine, his body was pressed against mine and the tension was building so much in that small space that I thought I would nearly combust with temptation.

The lingering kisses continued until we crashed against his front door our bodies pressed against each other and our lips fighting for power both of us unwilling to relinquish any kind of control. He did briefly pull away, his sweet breath tickling my nose, to pull out a set of keys to the front door. I allowed him a reprieve from my lips as he opened the door but only long enough to kick it open before I attached myself to him again.

All of a sudden he wasn't into it anymore. He was physically attached to me but he was somewhere else mentally.

I looked up at him to ask what was wrong but I could see what was wrong, there was no need to ask. She was standing in front of us like a mannequin. Her tall, lithe body balanced perfectly on six inch stilettos and not a curl out of place on her shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were blue and her gaze was fierce as she towered over the both of us from the staircase.

"Where the hell is my daughter Edward?" she asked. I original thought her voice to be something violent and hateful but it was contrary, her words were harsh but her voice was melodic and musical even.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ house Tanya?" he asked back.

"If you haven't forgotten I technically still live here, where is she?" she repeated herself as her heels clacked against the marble as she made her way down the staircase.

What did she mean by she technically still lived here?

"That's none of your business anymore, you left us remember?"

"I told you I was coming back" she argued as she drew nearer to us. For the first time I noticed the bags in the hallway. Was she really moving back?

"You can't just leave for years on end and come back when it's convenient for you. We've moved on from you, you're irrelevant to us now."

"I think we need to sit and talk about this like adults" she said in front of his face now, mere inches away from me but she didn't seem to notice my presence. In comparison to me she was very tall up close, nearly as tall as Edward although it might be credited somewhat to her skyscraper heels.

"There is nothing to talk about. I am Elizabeth's primary guardian; you're not going to be within five hundred feet of her."

"Your being absurd Edward. I am her mother, you can't get rid of me. Legally you aren't her primary guardian either, I haven't signed anything."

Her words resonated with me as I put the puzzle pieces together.

"Excuse me?" I muttered and Tanya looked down at me for the first time.

"Did he not tell you—"

"Tanya shut up!" Edward said putting himself in between us with his back towards me.

"No I want to hear this" I said pushing him out of the way so Tanya and I were face to face, well face to chest technically.

"Edward and I are still married" she explained and held out her left hand to show the evidence on her ring finger.

Edward was fucking married.

Not only was I screwing around with my neighbor, who happened to be my boss as well as have a eight year old child, to make matters worse he technically a married man.

"Bella let me explain—"

"What is there to explain Edward? You're legally married. That's it. Whatever we had, or what you thought we had is over. I'm back to being your employee."

How could I be so stupid?

How could I allow myself to fall for him even though every fiber in my being told me not too, even when every person in my life told me not to? I deserved this. I deserved this heartbreak because I had inflicted it on myself by trying to attach myself to someone who was permanently unattachable.

Deep down I wanted to believe he wasn't worth the tears but that didn't stop them from falling. I tore my dress off my body and pulled out the bobby pins from my hair and crumbled. He was going to end up getting back together with her. She was beautiful and she was his wife. They made a commitment to love each other for better or worse, they were just going through one of the worse phases. They would get back together and I would have to live across the hall from them. I would have to see them in the elevator and in the mailroom and at the Christmas party, they would come together like the happy family they were meant to be and I would go back to being the neighbor… the employee.

* * *

**Use your rights at the polls and your right to review! Leave me on below! **

**I'm thinking the next chapter might be in Edward's POV but who knows, leave a comment and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are sipping lattes and cuddling with warm blankies on a cold night like now. **

**Anyways**** since we didn't have any Elizabeth in the last chapter i decided to write one this week.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight:

EDWARD

Running after her would be a mistake. So I didn't. I wanted to but I knew she needed her space for a while. How could I feasibly explain to her that I was still legally married?

In my defense she never outright asked me, she just _assumed_ Tanya was my ex. But I planned on turning that assumption into and assertion. It was just a matter of legalities. Expensive divorce lawyers had been on top of this situation for years now only to come to the dead end of Tanya Denali who was jumped from town to town and state to state. She was hard to track down for more than a few months making this divorce so burdensome I eventually gave up and placed the entire divorce in the hands of suitable attorneys.

I turned to face Tanya who was staring at me blankly with eyes cold as ice.

"You didn't tell your new girlfriend?" she mocked.

"How much do I have to pay you to go away?" I asked her plainly.

"You can't pay me to go away Edward I am here to see my daughter."

"The daughter you neglected?"

She rolled her eyes and asked where she was. "I am not telling you anything and I would appreciate it if you got your things and got out of my house, it's the least you can do after ruining a very important night for me" I held the front door open for her.

"You can't kick me out" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to stay here with you and Elizabeth, are you really going to tell me I can't see my daughter?" she begged with eyes wide and sad, if she wasn't so hateful I would have thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"Yes I can. You've been gone for years and I am allowed to control who she has a relationships with, unfortunately you lost the right to have a relationship with her long ago. Now, please leave" I said.

"Edward you can't kick me out, I have nowhere else to go. Please just let me see her."

"She has finally gotten over you, she's forgotten about your abandonment and I don't want to see her hurt again" I said thinking of how sad she was that night with Kate. I never wanted to see her hurt again but I didn't have the heart to kick Tanya out on the street. "She is just like you, in every way possible with the disregard of your hatred and selfishness she is loving and kind. Because of that I can't let you around her."

Instead of inviting her to stay in the guest bedroom I got her a room at the hotel across the street and said goodnight because I couldn't just leave her on the streets.

"Thank you, I really hope I can mend my relationship with Elizabeth and you as well" she sighed into my chest as she hugged me before I departed.

"Yeah."

BELLA

"What in the world is this?"

I thought I heard that squeaky voice in my dreams but no, the voice was real and Alice was shouting in my face.

I rubbed my eyes as I tried to make my vision clear and uncloud my head; during the process she jammed a crumpled newspaper in my face.

"Care to explain?" she asked.

I picked up the paper and grumbled something incoherently and saw what she was referring to. On the cover of the Society page in the Seattle Times newspaper was the heading "The New Girl" and an enlarged picture of Edward and I was in color print.

I briefly skimmed the article where it said my name, Isabella Swan, and referred to me as Edward's mystery date for the evening. According the paper "sources close to Cullen have said that Swan is an employee of the large corporation and her appearance at the ball was a shocker to most due to the fact that Cullen himself had no intention of attending the prestigious event". I read though the rest as quickly as possible.

Oh my goodness.

Now the whole town thought I was dating a married man, who is my boss.

"It's a long story Alice" I sighed and threw my pillow over my face.

"I'm guessing it would be since you made the Sunday paper. But I have time, go ahead" she urged and lay in bed with me.

I told her everything, from the very beginning. How we strangely met, all about his daughter, and everything I knew about him. Alice wanted more of course and begged me to go into detail about… well everything really. So I continued my story and told her about the ball, his mom, his hilarious brother, and oh yeah his _wife_.

"Don't you mean ex?" Alice asked.

"Nope."

"Oy vey" Alice sighed.

"Since when are you Yiddish?" I questioned taking a sip of the tea that Alice had made for me this morning.

"Since you made my blood pressure rise, tell me about the wife. Is she pretty? I bet she's not prettier than you."

I nodded. "She is, sadly she's gorgeous. Blonde, tall, leggy, Victoria's Secret supermodel type."

"One thing she doesn't have is Edward Cullen's affection" Alice quipped.

"You don't know that" I disagreed with her.

"Yes I do, trust me I know these things. Besides, maybe he has a good reason he didn't tell you all about her. Maybe he's been trying to get a divorce and she is just being difficult. He runs like a billion businesses, I am sure he is busy all the time" Alice answered.

See what I mean? Dreamer.

Me being the realist thought opposite, I thought the worst. I thought he did this intentionally because he was a player, otherwise why would he string me along like this?

When I had finally thought of something sarcastic and witty to say back to her the doorbell rang and Alice sprang up to open it.

I heard her talking in the doorway and she came back with a vase full of pink sapphire roses, beautiful roses that automatically lit up my room.

"Looks like you have an apologetic suitor" Alice sang. "Oooo and there is a card! _Bella I want to apologize to you about last night. I should have told you about Tanya but I want the chance to explain this all to you. Lunch? 1:30, Altura? – Edward._"

I shook my head forcefully before Alice could say anything.

"Bella come on!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Don't you want to hear him out?"

"No!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"He doesn't."

"Now you are just being stubborn Isabella."

"Sorry Alice, I just don't think sitting down and talking to him is going to do any good" I lied.

"You can't end a relationship like this Bella. A relationship needs closure if you are going to end it properly."

"I don't need closure. What I need is for him to leave me alone, that's it."

"I can't deal with this anymore" Alice said stomping away. I had obviously angered her. Oh well. She'd get over it eventually, just as I would eventually get over Edward.

…

To avoid Edward _intentionally_ I left earlier than usual for work Monday morning and grabbed coffee on the way to the office. I had to leave Alice alone but I'm sure she won't burn down my apartment building.

"Morning Jessica" I waved to the secretary on the way in.

"I didn't expect to see you this morning" she smirked slyly with her pregnant protruding belly bumped against the desk.

"Why not?" I asked stopping mid-stride to my office.

She held up a copy of the Seattle Times Sunday newspaper, the one with me on the cover. I sunk my head in shame. I thought people didn't read the newspaper anymore.

"It's not what you think Jess—"

"Mhmm… sure it's not, I think we will need an extended lunch hour so you can adequately explain this _Isabella. _But before you go your eight o' clock is already in your office" she replied shuffling around papers.

"I didn't know I had an eight o' clock today, I shouldn't have anyone until ten" I scrambled double checking the calendar I had programmed in my phone. I was surely right, there was no eight o' clock scheduled.

"This client was an emergency write in, Laurent said you have to see him" she shrugged and turned around in her swivel chair.

I wasn't mad at her I just wished she would have given me a small warning so I could have gotten here even earlier than I already did. I hated that this person was waiting on me.

Quick to apologize for my negligence I opened the door and held my tongue. I was not sorry that Edward Cullen was the one waiting on me.

Could I make a run for it? I turned to dash and the door had closed behind me before I could even make eye contact with Jessica. Some friend she was, she set this up!

"Bella please let me explain this all to you" he began.

"I have work to do, with _actual_ authors" I told him pushing past his extraordinary broad shoulders and over to my chair. Maybe I could sit and talk to him if I felt like I was in power behind my large mahogany desk.

"Well think of this as a story pitch, an autobiography of some sorts" he argued. One of the things I loved about him was that he had such a quirky way with words, like now. Except the only difference was that I currently hated that little trait of his.

"Fine then. I'll let you pitch your autobiography" I said sitting down in my big chair. Instead of feeling powerful and in control I felt small.

He let out a huge sigh and his shoulders fell significantly. He was nervous and it was cute.

"I didn't intentionally hide this information from you. It's just that Tanya has been running around the world avoiding every attempt at a divorce. So much in fact that I had sort of given up and given the divorce to lawyers and PI's to handle. I've had little to no communication with her since she left the first time. After a couple of months, then eventually two years I thought she would come back but she never did. I've been living as an unmarried man for the last three years completely unattached from her. She had been literally missing for years, how was I supposed to know she would just show up one day when I wasn't even completely sure she was even alive" he spoke at lightning speed, so fast I had to mentally try to catch up to his words and try to make coherent sense of it all. Because of that I didn't say anything for a while as I tried to process this.

Was there even a real reason for me to mad at him? He has been trying to get a divorce and that _bitch_ won't let him go even though she left him.

"And now that she's here I have every divorce attorney in Seattle speeding up this process before she runs again" he adds in shortly after the long monologue.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I can honestly say I don't know what is going to happen with her, Tanya says she wants to see her but she hasn't been in her life for years it would be kind of weird to just show up in her life again" Edward answered with hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You aren't going to let her in are you?" I asked prying into his personal life, but I cared about Elizabeth and her wellbeing more than my own.

"At the moment no, but in the end I guess I can't completely keep Tanya from her, she is her mother no matter how much I regret it. I suppose it is also somewhat Elizabeth's decision if she wants a relationship with her."

That was true… but I didn't like it. I didn't like the fact that Tanya was _entitled_ to Elizabeth just because she gave birth to her. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't control this situation. I just want to wrap her up and protect her from her own mother.

"I also regret not telling you about her, it was negligent on my behalf and I am truly sorry but like I said before I hadn't given any thought to Tanya over the years just absentmindedly praying they would track her down so she would sign the papers."

"Well isn't there some kind of way you can force the divorce?" I asked dumbly, I never went to law school.

"It was brought up by attorneys but I always wanted to do this privately out of the public eye, I mean I'm sure you saw the Seattle Times on Sunday. Imagine if they got hold of a five year divorce, they would have a field day" he explained.

"Okay. I forgive you."

"You do?"

I nodded. "But we can only be friends until this divorce is final; I am not a home wrecker."

"Of course, just a new chapter in my autobiography" he grinned foolishly.

"To be honest Mr. Cullen I didn't find it that interesting, I am sorry to inform you that there might not be a place for you at this publishing house" I smirked back and played along with his game.

"I am actually on quite good terms with the CEO" he rose a brow.

"Really? I've heard he's an asshole" I laughed and pushed myself back in my leather chair.

"You wound me Isabella" Edward clutched his heart and feigned death.

"Get out of here Cullen, I have work to do" I said throwing a pen in his direction which he swiftly dodged. "I'll see you later. Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella" he sauntered out of my office closing the door behind him and I couldn't help but admire his incredible ass as he walked out in a pair of tailored black slacks. The funny thing was I could see Jessica through the window leaning over her desk—pregnant belly and all—admiring the view as well.

EDWARD

I asked Tanya to meet me for dinner that evening so we could discuss a possible settlement. I think she had the wrong idea about tonight's events when she showed up wearing a skin tight black dress and heels that looked nearly dangerous to walk in. She kissed me on the cheek with her red stained lips and then wiped the excess off.

I cleared my throat loudly and awkwardly and motioned for her to sit.

"Who is this?" she asked staring at the third wheel present at the dinner table.

"J. Jenks my divorce attorney" I explained simply and her face gave way to a slight sense of shock. "We're you expecting I'd meet you here without a mediator? I don't trust you like that, legalities are necessary."

"Edward—"

"You said you came here for Elizabeth right?"

"I did" she affirmed adjusting herself in her seat and sitting up straighter.

"Well think about her and listen to the proposal before you reject it. Jenks?" I gave him the floor and sat back and listened to him repeat the proposal I was offering to her.

The settlement was Tanya would not be able to see or interact with Elizabeth until the divorce papers were signed and sealed then she would also sign over complete parental rights to me. Visitation would be at my discretion and be offered on a 'trust and issue' basis and gradually increase as the 'trust' increased. The only holiday's I was asking for were Christmas and her birthday, all the others Tanya could have her for a maximum of twelve hours. She would be invited to all school and extracurricular activities in the future as well. I was not asking for monetary child support only her agreement this resolution.

"I can't give you my rights to Elizabeth" she argued.

"Why not? I've been mother and father for the last five years and I'm doing fine. I'm the only constant in her life and she knows me better than anyone else. This is what's best for her."

"Why can't we come up with a different settlement? A 50-50 one, I can have her for two weeks and then you can have her two weeks—"

"This is nonnegotiable Tanya. This contract is already typed and written in black and white, it's 100%, either we do this my way with me giving you more luxuries than you deserve or I walk… and I take Elizabeth with me. She is the reason you're here right?"

"Yes, but what about _us_? I don't want to lose _you_" she reached across the table and tried to rest her hand on mind but I swiftly deflected it with near disgust.

"You lost me five years ago when you walked out Tanya. Whatever version _"us"_ you have floating around in your head is severely disillusioned. The only _"us"_ there will ever be is Elizabeth who is a product of _"us"_ beyond that we will never have anything more than a cordial friendship" I was a little cold but I wanted her to realize I wasn't playing games with her anymore. Elizabeth was my top priority and I wanted to make sure she was protected from her own mother sadly.

Tanya didn't say anything for a while and stared down at her finger nails.

"Do you promise I'll get to see her?"

"Eventually. I'm legally bound" I informed her with the hope that she'd just sign the damn papers but she was silent again. Jenks looked over at me and I motioned for him to give her a minute, I mean she was after all about to sign away every legal right she has to the daughter she birthed. Maybe she just needed a minute to think this over.

A minute turned to ten and ten turned to twenty before she even opened her mouth, and then she closed it again to my frustration. If only I knew what she was thinking?

"Do you have a pen?" she asked and for a glimmer of a moment I thought I could see a tear in her eye before she blinked it away with her heavily mascara coated eyelashes.

Jenks handed her a pen from his portfolio and told her where to sign.

"This is it?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am you are now legally divorced. Ms. Denali, Mr. Cullen I will get these filed first thing in the morning, have a good evening" Jenks said before departing leaving the two of us alone.

"I am assuming you don't want dinner anymore?"

She shook her head and stood up.

"When can I see her?" she asked after she stood up and slipped her coat on top of her revealing dress.

"Come to the apartment tomorrow at seven" were my instructions. "And thank you for finally putting this to rest."

She nodded shortly, "I'm sorry."

…

Because we were without a nanny and Elizabeth was so fond of Irina that no one could replace her I had to hire Emmett as a babysitter. Which worried me some because Emmett couldn't care for a goldfish for three hours without pulling it out of the bowl as a child, this was the man I left to care for my daughter. But it was too late to rethink the decision once I unlocked the door to my apartment after my divorce date with Tanya.

I don't know what I was expecting to find once I opened the door but I definitely wasn't expecting to see Emmett standing at the kitchen bar performing ballet moves with Elizabeth as the instructor.

"Demi plie, demi plie, now grande plie. Emmy you have to go all the way down like this" she showed him how the move was supposed to be performed and he tried to mimic her moves but his large bulky body just would move in the way she commanded.

"I can't go that low Elli" he complained.

"Do we need to stretch again?" she asked with hands on her hips.

"No!" he shouted and tried to do the move again but toppled over on the floor causing an uproar of giggles from Elizabeth and myself.

"Daddy!" she cried and hugged my legs.

"Hey, are you having fun with Uncle Emmett?"

"I was but Uncle Emmett is a terrible ballerina, Aunt Rose is so much better."

I looked over at Emmett who continued to lie on the ground like a starfish. "It's harder than it looks bro; Elli-bear almost killed me."

"Emmy-bear is so dramatic," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"That he is. It's getting kind of late though, why don't you get you pajamas on and I'll be up in a little bit to tuck you in."

"Okay, can you bring a glass of milk when you come up?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks daddy. Goodnight Emmy-bear" she bent down to where he was lying and kissed him on the cheek. "Your kind of scruffy you should shave" she suggested.

"Rose still kisses me when I'm scruffy" he smirked.

"Ewww!"

"Night Elli-bear."

She jumped up the stairs with a lot more energy needed of a child that was preparing for bed. But I guess that was to be assumed after an evening with Emmett.

Once she was gone I reached out my hand to Emmett to help him up off the floor. "How was the meeting with Cruella?"

"Not that bad, she's still horrible but I got her to sign. I am officially a free man" I clued him in on my new relationship status.

"Finally! I am happy for you man" he congratulated me with a slap on the back. "So what does this mean for Elizabeth?"

"Means that I'm her legal guardian and Tanya has visitation rights" I explained and Emmett gave me a disbelieving look as if I shouldn't have offered her that at all. "I can't keep her from Elizabeth; she has some rights as a mother too."

"Yeah but that kid is too good to be tarnished by Tanya Denali. How are you going to explain all of this to her?"

"I have absolutely no clue; I need to figure something out before tomorrow. Any suggestions?"

Emmett shrugged casually. "Treat it like the birds and the bees' talk we had with mom at thirteen" he laughed so hard the entire building probably rumbled.

"I think she's a little young for that discussion, besides I think it would be better if a woman had that talk.

"I'm sure I have more experience than you brother, I should have the honor of giving her 'the talk'" he bit back his laughter.

My only physical response was to roll my eyes at his absurdity. I would have to return the favor once he had children of his own one day.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Leave a review below please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I decided to take a little study break from my upcoming finals (literally seven hours from now) and post a mini-chapter for you. This was supposed to be a part of another chapter but... I hadn't finished it yet and I was in the giving mood with Christmas coming up you know!**

**I also want to thank all of my new followers as well as the ones who have been with this story since day one, you are all amazing! I did not get a chance to get back to all the reviewers but know that I read each review like three times and I loved them all! **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bella

"You were amazing Elizabeth" Edward complimented her on a job well done at her ballet observation. She had invited me weeks ago and the day had finally come. I have to admit out of all the other children in the class Elizabeth stood out exceptionally, maybe my personal opinion was biased but I thought she was the absolute best.

"You're just saying that. You saw me slip on my glissade" she frowned as she pulled off her pink leather slipper and placed it in her bag.

"I swear I didn't see it, I don't even have it on camera" he held up his right hand in scouts honor. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head as she continued to take off her dance belt. "Dammit it's almost seven" Edward cursed looking at his watch.

"What's happening at seven?" Elizabeth asked slipping on her coat.

"We have a guest at seven" he said shortly "I need you to hurry up."

Elizabeth continued to move at the same pace. "We never have guests. Is it Grandma and Grandpa?"

"No it's someone… new sort of" he hastily explained and placed her boots on her feet to speed up the process.

Elizabeth made a face that was identical to the one I had seen Edward make on numerous occasions, the furrowed brow half scowl face. "Someone new like Kate?" she questioned.

"No, someone new like it's a surprise. Come on let's go" he ushered us both out of the dance studio and into the waiting black car driven by Louis.

"Is it a puppy?" Elizabeth asked while we drove home. She had gone through every person she could possibly think of and finally ended up with animals.

"No puppies, kittens, unicorns, or ponies" was Edward's ever-so-kind response.

"I don't like surprises" she pouted and once we pull up to our building she was the first to jump out of the car and rush to the elevator almost leaving Edward and I behind. She pressed the button for the 9th floor and we waited.

When the doors opened I immediately looked to Elizabeth whose smile of excitement had waned. Edward had informed me about the divorce and how Tanya was coming to see Elizabeth today so I guess I knew about the surprise, I just didn't want to ruin it for Elizabeth. Ever since Edward told me of this reunification I had been wondering how Elizabeth would react.

To be honest I was expecting something a little more joyous, something along the lines of jumping into her arms and squealing happily.

Having her hide behind me definitely was not a scenario I ran through my head.

"Changed the locks already?" she smirked at Edward then looked down at Elizabeth who cowered even further behind me. "Hi sweetie, remember me?"

As if! She leaves for years and the first thing she has to ask is if Elizabeth remembers her? I didn't say anything though and tried to move so she could see Elizabeth but when I moved Elizabeth moved with me keeping hidden from the woman who mirrored her exactly.

"Elizabeth honey don't you want to say hi?" I asked her blushing red because this situation was more awkward for me than anyone else in this hallway.

I could feel her shake her head behind me.

"You were right she looks just like me, it's eerie" Tanya murmured.

"She's shy sometimes" Edward explained and tried to urge Elizabeth from behind me but she clung to the back of my legs. He eventually got her loose and picked her up only to have her hide her face in his neck. She was never this shy around strangers she must know who Tanya is and her significance. She was far from an average eight year old I'm sure she could piece this all together.

"Maybe we should try this another time" Edward suggested with his hand on his key ready to unlock the door. "She's probably tired from school and her ballet class tonight. I'm going to go put her to bed."

"I can help, I'd love to" Tanya piped up.

"No, Bella" Elizabeth said clearly and Tanya turned to me.

"I assume your Bella?" she asked with a brow risen in slight mock.

"Correct." I answered unwavering. I wasn't going to allow Tanya to intimidate me.

"Well there is no need for your assistance, I can take over tonight."

"Tanya I said we can try this again some other time but right now we're all tired and I'm sure Elizabeth would be more comfortable with someone she knows better" Edward countered. "We can reschedule tomorrow."

That was that.

That was the first reunion of mother and daughter after years of separation.

It was not a Hallmark reunion by the least bit but it was a start. It was all up to Elizabeth if she wanted to see her mother. Edward couldn't force it and no matter how much Tanya wanted to she couldn't force it either.

Like my relationship with Renee. We still to this day weren't on good terms, and it wasn't because she didn't want to fix things it was because I didn't want to. In my eyes I had lived my entire life without her presence, what good was she now? I know the day will come when I eventually get to that point in my life where I am ready to make amends but I just haven't gotten there yet, maybe Elizabeth wasn't there either.

Elizabeth was carried upstairs and after she changed into pajamas I offered to read a chapter of _Anne of Green Gables _and Elizabeth quietly kicked Edward out of the room.

I grabbed the book from her extensive library and hopped into bed with her. She rested her little blonde head on my lap with closed eyes as I read the words aloud. I finished the chapter in thirty of so minutes and made the mistake of thinking Elizabeth was asleep.

"Thanks for coming today" I heard her say as I reached over to turn the lamp off.

"You know I loved it, I was so proud of you today" I said combing through her hair.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything in the world" I sighed and sunk into her all too comfortable full size bed.

"That lady that was in the hallway, she was my mom wasn't she?"

I paused for a minute. It was exactly how I predicted I knew Tanya couldn't fly over Elizabeth's head and have her _not_ piece it all together. So I knew not to lie to her.

"Yes."

"I wasn't very nice to her. I just don't want her to take me away from you and daddy. I like it when the three of us are together."

"I like it when we're all together too, but Tanya isn't coming to take you away from your dad. She just wanted to be your friend. Like we are."

"But we're more than friends Bella. Sometimes—sometimes when the three of us are together I pretend you are my mom."

I am now permanently attached. Those words made me attached to her because she said I was practically her mother when I wasn't intentionally trying to be.

"Get some sleep" I said with tears in my eyes as I smoothed her hair down her back.

"I love you Bella" she yawned.

"Love you to Elizabeth."

I stayed with her cuddled into my chest until I heard her breathing slow to a relaxed sleepy pace. I gracefully and carefully slid from underneath her and rested her head on a pillow. After readjusting her comforter and tucking her in I placed the book on her nightstand and kissed her forehead wishing her sweet dreams. Finally shutting the door behind me I took in a deep breath and made my way downstairs.

"This completely blew up in my face" Edward noted once he saw me on the staircase.

I just shrugged. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know, the whole meeting seemed like a mistake now. Maybe she wasn't ready."

"Regardless of whether she's ready of not she's not stupid Edward she knew who Tanya was. And now she's just confused as to her reappearance because she thinks she's coming to take her away from you."

"You know I would never let that happen" he said almost angry.

"I know that but she doesn't know that. As mature as she is, she is still only eight Edward, she's not going to completely understand" I told him and I felt like it was my turn to comfort him because he was so distressed. So I gave him a hug, I wrapped my arms around him and told him everything would be alright eventually. Somehow everyone's problems get solved somehow.

"What do you think I should do?" he finally asked.

"I think you should reschedule with Tanya. Maybe this meeting was skewed because I was here but I think you should try and meet her again and if Elizabeth doesn't want to talk then she just isn't ready. It's her choice. In my case it's been almost a decade and I'm still no ready to reconnect with my mom. All she needs is you Edward."

"Words of wisdom, thank you Bella."

"No problem. I love Elizabeth, I would do anything for her" like Esme said I loved her as if she was my own now. There was absolutely no turning back from her.

"Hmm… well do you love me?"

"A little bit" I admitted. I could potentially see this leading somewhere. Once this settled I could see us maybe becoming a family like Elizabeth wanted, it was something I wanted as well.

Edward and I would have some serious issues to discuss before I could honestly undertake this but there is nothing that patience, love, and understanding couldn't surpass. It was all a matter of will and effort. And I was willing to put the effort in to make this work.

I had already forgiven him from the _absentminded_ _lie_ so where do we go from here?

How do we begin again?

Edward

Like Bella had suggested I rescheduled with Tanya and this time at a more open area, the public park. There was a mid-afternoon performance by the Seattle Symphony Orchestra in the outdoor arena overlooking the park and the pier.

With weather permitting Elizabeth and I were planning on going anyways since we both enjoyed classical music. I invited Tanya to come without telling Elizabeth as to follow Bella's suggestion.

"Why didn't Bella come?" Elizabeth asked after spreading out the blanket on the lawn.

"Bella is busy today" I told her, which wasn't a lie because Bella said that her friend was moving in temporarily after a layoff. "Besides someone else is coming."

"Someone else like who?" she asked pushing her pink sunglasses up her nose.

"Remember Tanya from a couple of days ago?"

"My mom?"

That was the first time I heard her refer to Tanya as that.

'"Uh, yeah she'll be here."

"Oh…" she laid on her stomach on top the blanket and pulled out a book. I had a feeling she wasn't going to want to talk to Tanya again but we'd give it a shot.

The performers had just taken the stage and begun to warm up and Tanya showed up. To my surprise in casual, park-appropriate attire instead of a mini dress.

"Hey guys, I brought snacks!" Tanya offered and took a seat on the other side of Elizabeth. Elizabeth shifted herself to crawl over my legs to my other side away from Tanya and made a nest underneath my arm.

"I remember you liked meatball pizzario and Elizabeth here loved tuna on wheat with cranberries" she pulled the food from the bistro around the street that we used to frequent once upon a time.

"Thank you Tanya, Elizabeth aren't you hungry?"

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem" Tanya smiled.

The music began and Elizabeth and I started a conversation about the classics, she preferred the grand embodiments and orchestras of Chopin and Tchaikovsky whereas I liked soft melodies that strung together seamlessly, like Debussy and Beethoven's quieter pieces. Tanya had jumped in when Elizabeth mentioned Tchaikovsky "I danced Swan Lake to his original score."

"Really?" Elizabeth coming out of the hiding of my arm for the first time the entire afternoon. "Who were you?"

"The first couple of times I was in the corps but my final performance was as Odette and the dying swan."

"I danced to Tchaikovsky's The Nutcracker and I was party girl number six _and_ a mouse" she said proudly. "Next year I will be old enough to audition for Clara. Bella said she'd come to my performance and she'd sit in the front row."

"I hope I'm invited too, I love the Nutcracker" Tanya added.

"I don't know if I'll have enough tickets, last year they only gave us six and I already have six people I'm bringing. Daddy and Bella, Emmett and Rosie, and Grandma and Grandpa. Sorry."

That was the end of their conversation. Elizabeth didn't speak another word to Tanya although Tanya definitely tried to make conversation Elizabeth acted as if she was intently listening to the music and did not want to be bothered.

Once the performance was over Elizabeth helped pack up our belongings then surprisingly held my hand on the walk to the parking garage. She hadn't done that small gesture in a while and it was comfortable to have her soft small hand incased in mine.

I unlocked my BMW using the remote and tossed the blankets in the trunk as Elizabeth climbed into the backseat.

"I have to go now sweetie, can I get a hug before I leave?" Tanya asked.

Elizabeth reluctantly got out and gave her a quick hug and then made her way back inside the car, "Goodbye Tanya."

I shut the door behind her so she wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Well…"

"Since when do kids call their parents by their first name?" she asked and I had to avert my eyes briefly. There was a time when I had told her to call me Edward, it was selfish but since Bella came into our lives I had earned back my old title of dad.

"This is so hard Edward, I feel like I don't even know her anymore" she sighed.

"You don't. If there is one thing she hates it's change. She doesn't know you at all; it's going to take more than one visit and the remembrance that she likes tuna and cranberries to win her over."

"I know I just didn't think you would have replaced me with someone else, this Bella girl who she seems to love and who you also seem to love. It makes me regret leaving in the first place. But I can't undo what's been done."

"I'm looking out for her interests only Tanya, if she doesn't want to see you again I can't control that" I told her so she wouldn't think I was maliciously keeping our daughter from her.

She nodded and made her way to the other side of the parking garage.

I got in the driver's seat and pulled out asking Elizabeth if she enjoyed her day.

"Yeah, I wish Bella could have come though."

"What about Tanya?"

"What about her?"

"Do you want to hang out with her again?" I asked back looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Not really. I like Bella, and I know you do to" she smiled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you like, _like_ her" she laughed.

"How do you know?"

"Because you act like Emmett when he's with Rose when your around her sometimes, kind of goofy and you mess up your words and Emmett like Rose _a lot_, so it must mean you like Bella a lot too."

"Your very observant you know that?" I laughed at her hypothesis although it was probably true.

"I do, my science teacher says that all the time."

"Well Ms. Observant do you think Bella likes me?"

"Hmm…" she drummed her chin for dramatic effect. "It's hard to tell right now. Maybe you should be nice to her. Sometimes you can be mean."

"Me mean?"

"Yes you! Girls don't like mean boys, I should know. There is a mean boy in my class named Benjamin and he is so mean to all the girls and none of us like him" she informed me. I loved how she was comparing an adult relationship to her version of a third grade soap opera.

"I think I am nice to her though."

"Not nice enough tell her she's pretty and send her different flowers every day. She'll for sure like you after that" Elizabeth assured me.

I'd have to give it try.

* * *

**Now that Tanya is sort of out of the picture we can get back to Bella and Edward. I am feeling a little fluff coming on! Let me know if you'd like Bella and Edward and Elizabeth fluff!**

**Review below!**


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA

"Details, details, details. I need to know everything Bella, from beginning to end" Jessica announced at the Japanese restaurant we decided to dine at for lunch this afternoon.

"Well what do you want to know Jess?"

"About the ex. What was she like?" of course Jessica wanted to know about Tanya. It was juicy gossip that she craved most not romantic tales and happy endings.

"I only met her once but apparently she was a ballerina. And if your wondering, yes she is pretty and yes she is a little mean."

"Only a little?" she asked digging for something more.

"Okay maybe a lot… but I cant really judge her because I've only met her once for like five minutes. Maybe she was just upset because of the situation."

"Whatever Bella, you're being way too nice. I doubt a woman would leave her family for no reason and not be an absolute bitch," she stated.

"Jessica!" Angela chastised her.

"What?"

"You don't even know the woman."

"Does it matter? But continue Bella, did you slap her? Cuss her out? What?"

"None of the above, she seriously asked me my name and that was it. I don't have anything against her. I kind of lived the same situation, everyone deserves a second chance which is why I gave Edward another try."

"I think that is very admirable Bella."

"Oh come on? Nothing dramatic? Nothing earth shattering? I spent the entire day wondering and anticipating all of the drama you were going to tell me and I have to say I am very disappointed," Jessica pouted.

"Sorry to disappoint Jess" I shrugged, there was nothing I could do about the fact that it was a little less dramatic than she was wanting.

"But tell us about Edward, how is that relationship going?"

"Really well actually. Like I said everyone deserves a second chance and he hasn't given me any reason not to trust him," I told her.

"How is he in bed?" Jessica whispered and giggled.

"So inappropriate Jess!" it was like Angela was her mother and always reprimanded her for her quick tongue, which was funny because Angela was younger than the both of us. "I hope that was the hormones talking."

"I am allowed to be curious!" she defended herself.

"I think your curiosity is best maintained in filthy romance novels," Angela piped up and I laughed along with her. I knew exactly what she was talking about. A few weeks ago Jessica who is only a secretary got her hands on an erotic romance draft and was pushing it on me, which was technically Angela's job. She assured me it was going to be the next _50 Shades_. I was still trying to decide that as I slowly read one chapter every few days. The overall sappiness of the novel was hard to swallow. When you add in the vulgar and graphic sex scenes played out second by second I think it would be easy for anyone to understand why it has taken me so long to finish it.

"Whatever, you are going to be disappointed when that author finds a new publishing house and we miss out on what could have been the opportunity of a lifetime. Anyways is he a good kisser, I bet he is a good kisser" she winked.

"He is a very good kisser," I laughed.

"Knew it, you cant be that handsome and not be a good kisser. But he has to have a fault, I wonder what it is…"

"He's very protective and controlling sometimes" I offered her.

She brushed that off easily. "That can be quite _hot_ sometimes. But I am talking about a serious fault like a hairy back or an extra toe or something."

"Nope, at least to my knowledge he has neither."

"I think we should get off the topic of Edward's sixth toe," Angela suggested with a giggle.

"Yeah like your new love interest" Jessica chimed nudging Angela with her elbow.

"Why is this the first I am hearing about this?" I asked.

"You've been so busy with work and Edward and Elizabeth I didn't think you would care to hear about it, besides its nothing serious. We've only been on one official date" Angela blushed.

"Yeah I've already started her wedding notebook, yours is almost done by the way Bella" Jessica added. I quirked my eyebrow at the fact that she had a secret wedding notebook for me that was almost completed nonetheless.

"We need to talk about that later Jessica and how creepy that is, but give me details Angela I want to know everything."

That's when she grinned uncontrollably and went into an entire lecture about Eric Yorkie the new love of her life that she met when her computer broke down. Apparently he did IT for Cullen Industries and since Angela had no one else to call she called them and Eric being the nice guy he was offered to help her out even though it wasn't necessarily in his job description to fix computers. Afterwards she felt obligated to give him her number and well… as they say the rest is history.

This piece of Angela's life reminded me how absent I've been from my friends lately because I've been terribly preoccupied with the Cullen's. I would have to make this up to Jessica and Angela as well as Alice who was my new roommate temporarily.

She had gotten laid off at her old job in Vancouver and had been staying with me ever since Cynthia's wedding a few weeks ago. She bounced back quickly and was now working at another interior design studio in Seattle, one that was actually owned by Esme Cullen go figure. Much like how I met Elizabeth in the elevator she met Jasper Whitlock, Edward's business partner who really didn't live in our building but was just visiting the Cullen's. She was smitten by the southern blonde man and talked about him constantly.

…

"I can't believe you are going sailing… or on a cruise, or whatever the heck it is your doing" Alice sighed skeptically as she folded my clothes neatly and placed them in my suitcase. I was innately letting Alice do my packing for me because… well she was better clued in on what to bring for any type of trip. It was her gift and sometimes my nightmare. Like how I watched her throw away all of my one piece bathing suits in exchange for fresher, newer, two piece bikinis that left little covered.

"Believe it because I am going. Don't forget to water the plants Ali" I joked and stared at me deadpan. "Too soon?"

"Yes. I want to go on vacation so bad! And you're so uncoordinated you might trip over a rope and the entire boat will sink."

"I don't think it works like that Alice."

"Whatever. You get where I am going with this. Anyways you should wear a dress like everyday. In fact all I packed you were dresses, spring dress, day dresses, a formal dress, and a sweater dress just in case you get cold."

"Thanks for the consideration, but I would be much more comfortable in just shorts. The weather is supposed to be heavenly this week," I told her looking up the forecast on my computer.

"Don't make me hate you any more than I already do at the moment."

"Sorry again. Don't miss me too much."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll have Jasper to keep me company" she smirked.

"See that is a positive. You get to spend the whole week with Jasper."

"Yeah while you spend the whole week relaxing on the Pacific Ocean and getting a nice tan."

"It's Elizabeth's spring break vacation and she really wanted to go sailing and she wanted me to come with. Don't be such a sour-puss."

"I am not being sour. I am just a little jealous."

"A little?" I laughed.

"Okay a lot."

"I promise to bring you something pretty back" I smiled with outstretched arms awaiting a hug from my best friend.

"And pink. Something pretty and pink" she confirmed.

I was set to leave the next morning and I made sure I was packed the night before and had shaved my legs clean. I said goodbye to Alice and met Elizabeth in the lobby of our apartment building.

"Bella!" she ran up to me and jumped in arms. Instead of wearing her usual plaid school uniform she was in light pink short shorts, a louse white top, a striped fedora, and sparkly sandals.

"Elizabeth!" I mimicked her. "Where's Edward?" I asked looking around the lobby but only seeing the concierge and the doorman.

"He went to get my charger, I left it in my room. But were going to have so much fun, I promise" she gushed.

"I absolutely can't wait, you know Alice is jealous because she can't go" I told her. Alice and Elizabeth were friends now partially because they were close to the same height as Elizabeth was tall for her age and Alice was short for hers. If you add in the fact that they both love shopping they were a match made in retail heaven.

"Aw well maybe next time, there are only two cabins anyways, she'd have to sleep on the deck" Elizabeth laughed.

Two cabins? I wondered how this would divvy up.

Edward came down right after Elizabeth informed me of the sleeping situation. I had seen business-suit Edward, tuxedo Edward, even casual Edward, and now nautical Edward. He wore shorts! Shorts I tell you! Pastel designer looking shorts, a Polo, and boat shoes, his only accessory was a leather brown watch.

"I think you're a little overdressed Bella" Edward chuckled at my jeans and pullover sweater as he walked over to us, placed his arm around me and kissed my temple.

"I don't want to be cold" I defended myself and followed them out to the car awaiting us.

The drive to the pier was a long one and when we reached our destination and I finally got to see my "home" for the next week.

_Elizabeth_ was not a sailboat like I originally imagined it to be. I mean Edward had said he liked to 'sail' which I assumed to be with actual sails and ropes and pulleys and that sort of thing but no. His type of sailing didn't include any of the latter. His sailing was relying on a motor to power a speedboat mini-yacht instead of the wind and pure wit.

"This is not a sailboat," I informed him comparing his mini-yacht to the real sailboats in the pier.

"I never said it was" he smirked.

"But you said you sailed."

"I consider this sailing. Come on, I'll show you around" he took my hand and lead my up the gangway and onto the pristine white vessel where I was introduced to our captain and three man crew of the first mate, the chef, and the housekeeper.

Edward showed me the front of the boat where there was seating surrounding the edge of the boat and lounge chairs perfect for tanning. We made our way to the back of the boat were there was more seating and a Jacuzzi that I would have to try out sometime. Next was the indoor dining area where there were 360 degree windows surrounding the table giving a perfect aerial view of ocean. Next was the lounge, a small kitchenette, and finally the bedrooms. He showed me the guest room where Elizabeth had already lined up her bags.

"I'm sorry I'll have to move her things, there are only two bedrooms onboard and I was going to have Elizabeth room with me—"

"I don't mind if you don't mind" I said boldly cutting him off mid sentence. "I mean Elizabeth can have this room."

"I don't mind at all" he gulped quite audibly and turned around down the small narrow hallway to the other bedroom. "This is our room, the master bedroom."

There was a king sized bed in the center of the room flanking a bookshelf with two large portholes on either side. The room was covered in expensive wood; it was a dark rich color that shone like diamonds. At the end on the long bed was a footlocker; the space was small but cozy. I guess I couldn't expect to have the biggest room on the smallest of yachts.

"This is nice" I commented.

"Are you sure? I can—"

"It's perfect, I wouldn't have it any other way" I assured him with a hug and a kiss. A small kiss that ended up becoming a long lingering kiss, it was perfect up until we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt Mr. Cullen, are you ready to set sail?" the Captain, whose name I already forgot asked from the hallway.

"Ready as ever, come on you have to go to the deck" Edward told me taking my hand and leading me up the alley. When we reached the deck the wind began to blow my hair back and across my face. The air was salty and fresh and the sun shone dimly down on water making it dance and sparkle. It was nearly sunset now. I took a seat on one of the built in loungers on the edge of the boat and looked out at the activity going on the pier. People were moving bins and boxes, tossing ropes, fixing engines, and setting sails. It kind of made me want to move to the seaside, into one of the few quaint little shore side homes that resembled many New England homes I had seen. It was the perfect escape from the city.

Just when I was about to inquire about Elizabeth she showed up from the lounge. She came up and sat in between the two of us with her back towards me and I ran my fingers through her hair as we set sail and departed from the Seattle pier. Soon we were out of confines of the pier and into the deep ocean.

"I wonder if we'll see any belugas," Edward said breaking the silence we had all grown accustomed to.

"I don't think so, belugas are mostly found in the Arctic Ocean" Elizabeth informed us both; I guess she has been reading up on her beluga book.

"Is that so smarty pants?" Edward teased.

"Yes that is so" she taunted him back. "Where are we going tomorrow anyways?"

"We wont be anywhere tomorrow, just a day at sea. The following day we will be in Bellingham" he told her and this was all news to me. I was just along for the ride it didn't matter to me where we ended up as long as I didn't get a nasty bout of seasickness. But I doubted I would this boat sailed so smoothly and easily, if it wasn't for the wind whipping my hair back and forth I wouldn't have even known we were moving.

"It is so pretty out here, I could live on this boat" I commented.

"You say that now, you'll have cabin fever by tomorrow afternoon I'm sure" Edward countered.

"We'll see about that. It will be the perfect day to relax and read a book" I sighed just imagining it while admiring the oncoming sunset.

"Mr. Cullen diner has been prepared, would you like to take it in the dining room or on the deck?" the chef asked stirring me from my daydream.

"It's up to you ladies"

"The deck!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Let me go get my sweater. Be right back" she hopped up.

I laughed as she ran off. "She's really happy."

"She's been happy a lot lately," he noted.

"I'm sure it has a lot to do with you."

"Probably more your influence than mine, you've made me happy too" he said and I being true to form blushed madly, and to maintain my flaming cheeks I kissed him softly until dinner was announced again. We laughed and drank and ate underneath the stars, Elizabeth crawled into bed and Edward and I walked back to _our_ bedroom in silence.

"Um, do you have a side you sleep on?" he asked automatically going to the left side of the bed. I stood there in the doorway not knowing what to do, or how to proceed.

"I need to use the restroom," I announced taking my bag with me and scurrying to the bathroom before he could reply.

I shut the door and locked it taking a deep breath in the confines of the bathroom. Okay, we had been dating a couple of months; sex was a natural normal thing. It wasn't like I was a virgin or anything but I definitely wasn't sexually promiscuous only having two other partners. But having sex with someone new scared me, not because Edward scared me but because the intimacy of the whole act scared me. Your practically giving yourself entirely over to a new person, it was scary as hell when you think about it.

Which is why I should stop thinking about it… but now that the thought was in my head I couldn't. I was ready to… do it with Edward I just wasn't ready for the awkwardness that might ensue afterwards.

Ugh, I hopped in the shower to clear my head a little and let the warm water run down my body and wash away my fears. I cleaned my body with my favorite Bath and Body Works body wash that smelled like fresh flowers and girly desires. I loved it, I was so lost in the smell I nearly forgot about Edward. But I quickly remembered him when I got out and searched through my bag for pajamas. Cute pajamas at that.

I figured I would have had my own room and packed functional not fashion nighttime attire. I sorted things out in my suitcase and came across a pink leather bag that I didn't know I owned. I sat on the toilet lid and unzipped the bag. When I opened it the first thing I saw was a folded piece of paper lying on top of fabric.

_Be sexy tonight and wear one of these for Edward. _

_You can thank me later,_

_Alice_

I would definitely thank her later. I removed the note to reveal a matching lace bra and panty set that was so revealing it made me blush already and I hadn't even put it on. There was also a light pink silk pajama set that looked extremely comfortable but what caught my eye was a thin black nightie. That is what I would wear tonight.

I continued my prep by washing my face, brushing my teeth, and taming my hair. I then slipped on my newest nightie took a deep preparing breath and opened the door. My bare feet hit the cool wood floor and I took calm breaths as I pushed open the door to the master stateroom.

His chest was bare and toned and the only trace of hair was a bronze happy trail that lead the way to his Ralph Lauren boxers. I sucked in a breath that got caught in the back of my throat.

"Hey" he greeted me from the bed.

"Hello" I replied, stowed away my bag in one of the closets, and made my way over to the bed. I pushed back the sheets and climbed in on the right side.

"You smell really good" he complimented and I grinned a little at myself by the scent that had me so enraptured.

"Glad you like it" I sighed and sunk into the pillows.

He cleared his throat and reached over to turn off the bedside lights. The room wasn't completely dark; the portholes were open and gave way to moonlight so I could make out Edward's figure in the dim light.

"Goodnight Bella."

What? I had prepared myself mentally and physically for… well you know and now he was saying goodnight?

"What about a goodnight kiss?" I asked.

He leaned over and kissed me softly and pulled away.

"Kiss me again," I all but begged.

I could make out his smirk and hear his chuckle as he shifted his body over me and attached his lips mine. I deepened the kiss this time _begging_ him to take me.

He picked up on the clues and asked the question most people ask before they take part in the act that would bond us forever. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Well I wouldn't be wearing a sexy black negligee if I wasn't. But I didn't say that. I just nodded my head and pulled him closer to me.

…

My groggy eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the low sunlight the porthole was letting shine through the bedroom. The water was gently pushing the boat back and forth and instead of the motion making me sick it made me appreciate the moment I had, lying in bed with a man I cared for.

I rolled over and was stunned to see the man I cared for was in fact not lying next to me. I sat up and pushed back the covers making sure that he didn't get lost in the sheets but no, he really wasn't here. Before I had too much time to wonder about him the door opened and in he walked. Fully clothed in jeans and a button down with sleeves rolled up and shoes missing.

"I thought I had scared you off, I have been told I am a night fighter" I laughed pulled the sheets back up my legs.

"Eh, not that bad, Elizabeth is the real night fighter. But I will inform you that you do talk in your sleep" he informed me of something I was already quite aware of and sat on the bed next to me.

"Nothing I haven't heard, I hope I didn't say anything too bad."

"Oh just that you love me, you cant bare to be away from me, you want to stay with me forever" he laughed.

"I did not!" I objected and tossed a pillow at him.

"But see _you'll_ never know because you were asleep" he teased.

"Your mean, I'll just have to start sleeping on deck" I waged with a grin.

"Well I wouldn't want that, I like waking up next to you" he kissed me.

"I wasn't fortune enough to have that opportunity this morning, I woke up alone. What happened to you?"

"I'm a morning person. Took a shower and now I have to get some work done."

"Work? I though we were on vacation."

"We are but Emmett sent an email this morning about some stocks and Jasper left a voicemail about this deal with Japan and it seems like the world falls apart when I go on vacation" he sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "I don't know much about mergers and acquisitions but I am a very good listener."

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to solve it," he answered.

"I hope everything works out then."

"I'm sure it will. But enjoy yourself today. Everyone here is at your disposal. Eat, read, relax" he kissed me again and swiftly left the room.

I don't know how long I continued to lay in bed but I lied there until I was completely relaxed. I then got out of bed and put on a bathing suit and a cover up taking my newest novel with me and leaving the master suit up to the deck. I pulled out one of the lounge chairs and laid out underneath the sun.

I don't know how long I was reading but eventually the chef whose name I remembered to be Alec brought me an arrangement of fruits and a glass of juice without me even asking. I thanked him and continued to read as I popped fresh cubed watermelon and cantaloupe in my mouth.

I was disrupted a while later by Elizabeth who had just woken up.

"Morning Bella."

"Good morning sleepyhead" I greeted her with a hug.

"Do you mind?" she asked pointing towards the tray of fruit I have yet to finish.

"Have at it."

She picked up a strawberry and slowly began to nibble on it. "My dad has to work today."

"I know, lets not bother him though so he can get it all done today."

"I don't think he will, I heard him on the phone saying he would meet Uncle Emmett in Bellingham" she told me. "Rose has a house in Bellingham, she likes to stay there because she says it reminds her of the suburbs whatever that is. She says the city is where she goes to get away from Emmett but it's funny because Emmett says the city is where he goes to get away from her."

"So you've been to Bellingham before?"

"Yeah plenty of times. Sometimes in the summer I stay there with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. I like it because Emmett always has popsicles in the freezer" she laughed and sat in my lounge chair with me.

For such a young child she was often quite, like she was now. Just sharing a lounge chair in partnering silence.

"Does the sun ever make you sleepy?" she eventually asked.

"All the time" I yawned. "It's why no one sleeps in Seattle we never get any sunlight" I told her.

"Is that true?" she asked skeptically.

"No, I was only kidding" I laughed and closed in on her. "Why are you sleepy?"

"A little bit" she yawned and a few minutes later she was out. I picked up my book and finished it off, gushing with girlish delight at the happy ending. After Elizabeth had woken form her sun-induced nap we had lunch in the dining room, then we painted our nails with a kit that Alice had apparently given her. I painted hers a light purple and she painted mine raspberry pink.

The sun had gone down and still Edward was confined to that little office. Finally I went to go check on him.

I knocked on the door and he welcomed me inside.

"How are things going?" I asked.

"Could be better," he noted running his fingers through his hair and pulling at the ends.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that" I warned him and took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"I think I am already driving myself crazy with all of this I might as well be bald too" he admitted with a weak grin.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked a little iffy, it wasn't like normal girl problems where you could vent with your best friend and feel better in an hour. This had to do with numbers and figures that I had no clue about so I don't know if talking to me would really do him any good.

Thankfully he shook his head, "I'm going to meet with my brother in Bellingham tomorrow to see if his team can come up with some quick resolutions, you don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not" I lied.

I kind of did mind. I knew he had to work and figure out whatever was going in Cullen Industries but we were on vacation for goodness sakes. It was spring break, we made love for the first time last night and it was wonderful, it was magical and I wanted to do it again. Many, many times over.

"Besides Rose will be there and you can go shopping and all that" he replied.

"Well that's good, I promised Alice I would bring he back something pretty… and pink"

"You can definitely accomplish that with Rose's help. I just feel bad I can't be your unofficial tour guide" he said taking my hands.

"It's fine really. Elizabeth said she knows Bellingham like the back of her hand. And we have five more days together and I promise I wont let you out of my sight then" I teased.

"I'll have to hold you to that, I'd love to be your prisoner" he played back and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

**Is Edward's business in trouble? **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next morning we disembarked from _Elizabeth_ and ended up at Rose's house in Bellingham. Her home was a stunning seaside palatial palace right next to the ocean front. It was the picture perfect home you see on the cover of _Home and Garden_ magazine. In essence it was stunning, the ideal place to reside and relax.

Elizabeth rang on the doorbell and we waited patiently. I looked over at Edward who was more than likely sleep deprived seeing as I slept alone last night much to my disdain. He gave me a tight smile and squeezed my hand reassuring me that he was all right no matter how much I didn't believe him. For the first time I honestly wondered what was going on that had him so stressed. Surely it was more than just a bad investment, he could handle a hit if the stock market went down I'm sure. This had to be something worth more than a few lost dollars. But what do I know, this whole situation is probably over my head completely and a few lost dollars is only the beginning.

I shook the thoughts of his stress from my head when the door opened and Elizabeth ran straight towards Emmett and into his arms.

"Elli-Bear!" he greeted in response as she giggled high in the air. With Emmett carrying her she towered over all of us in the grand foyer more than six feet high.

Rose closed the door behind us and greeted us both with a hug, "Welcome to Bellingham Bella."

"Thank you, you have such a beautiful home Rosalie" I gushed marveling in the ornate tapestry, luxurious fabrics, and stunning crystals that were precisely placed to hit the oceanside sun and give off a stunning glow. It was the perfect house for such a perfect woman as Rosalie. She stood unwavering in high heeled sandals like she was born in them and a dress that clung to every curve in a way that could make men swoon and women envy—me being one of those women. She walked the fine line of sensual and sophisticated.

Rosalie let out a breathy laugh that sounded like ringing bells. "I have no eye for design, this is the creation of Esme, the perks of having an interior designer as a mother-in-law."

Alice would adore this; she would get all nerdy and take photographs of every book and table lamp in sight taking note of what is vintage and what is contemporary.

"I can't imagine waking up to these views every morning, its beautiful. How long have you been here?" I asked looking out the grand window that showcased the vast Pacific Ocean and all it's glory.

"Only a few years. I had to get out of the city for a couple of days and we ended up here. Eventually one day we will move in full time. The right time hasn't come yet," she says softly and sadly and I wonder the meaning behind her words, she then suddenly flips and pulls out an award winning 1000-watt smile. "But for now I am content with it being my weekend getaway. Anyways, Edward how is everything holding up? I spoke with Jasper this morning and I have to beg you to not sell" she pleaded prettily.

"I'd lose too much if I didn't," he answered simply.

"But everyone else would lose so much more than you, homes, cars, kids… if you sell a board of execs is going to buyout and ship!" she exclaims getting directly in his face.

"I have to weigh out the options Rose but I'm sure once we've reached a decision Emmett will be the first to inform you" he countered.

Rosalie huffed and Emmett and Elizabeth made their way back into the room, I hadn't even noticed they were missing.

"Did I miss something?" Emmett asked coming in a feeling the tension between Edward and Rose. Obviously I missed something as well.

"Nothing, just telling Edward here that he should make the right choice… not the selfish choice" she rose he her brow at him and he took her down with a cold glare of his own. Geez, what was this all about? "Elizabeth darling you walked right in and didn't even say hello?" Rose turned to Elizabeth with a sweet maternal smile and Elizabeth quickly apologized and gave Rose a hug, she then grabbed her bag and a sweater and was headed out the door.

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek as Rose, Elizabeth, and I departed for the afternoon.

"So where do you want go today Bella?" Rose asked once we were in her black Range Rover and from the garage I could see what I believed to be Emmett's Jeep that was covered in mud. I guess Rose and Emmett sure did love their off roading sports utility vehicles.

"It doesn't matter to me I'm just along for the ride."

"Lets go downtown, so we can go shopping," Elizabeth suggested.

"Downtown it is then" Rose affirmed backing out of the driveway.

The drive downtown was a short and silent one, filled with soft electronic tunes of the Xx. When we got out Elizabeth dragged us into a small boutique and when she was in the back looking at the items for younger girls, I took this opportunity to talk to Rose.

"Hey Rose, um, what's going on with Edward and the company?"

"He didn't tell you?" she asked admiring a sunhat.

"No, he just said he had to see Emmett and Jasper. What's going on though, I mean what was that about when we were at your house?"

"Nothing, Edward just upsets me sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because Edward only thinks about himself. He employs so much of Seattle and various cities and he doesn't think about the long-term effects of his decisions. He and Emmett have a plastics company in Arizona, the person they placed in charge of management and company operations embezzled millions of dollars and fled to Columbia or somewhere in South America. Anyways the guy drained the company dry and now Edward and Emmett don't know what to do because if they sell it its pretty obvious that some other company will buy it out and outsource the jobs to China. More than a thousand people work there."

"Why can't they just buy the company?"

"Because they don't buy big companies. They only truly own small companies like your book agency. Big companies they just fund, they really just financial partners. Big companies come to them when they are in financial trouble and Edward and Emmett come in and take over and make their companies more efficient."

"Oh," I mumbled processing the information she had just given me. I didn't really even understand.

"Edward wants to up and sell it because he doesn't want to deal with it or the public scandal that will ensure after the media finds out about this dude going to South America with a few million dollars" she moved on seamlessly to the statement necklaces and held them up to my chest as she spoke.

"Are you sure Edward wants to sell it? He doesn't seem like he would want to put all those people out of work."

"You don't know Edward like I do. He's selfish and he only thinks about himself. That's why I worry about Elizabeth so much; he and Tanya are both so selfish beyond belief. And I always think, how could two people who only think about themselves have such a wonderful child when I cant even get pregnant" a single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away quickly.

"Rose don't—" I didn't even know what to say but she stopped me before I started stuttering incoherent sentences.

"No, I'm over it really. I got over it a long time ago, Elizabeth really is wonderful though, and I'm glad she has you. I'm even happier that Edward has you, maybe you can change him."

"What's wrong Aunt Rosie? Why are you crying?" Elizabeth asked staring up at Rose in her sky-high heels.

"Um, nothing. I was crying because they didn't have that yellow blouse in my size" she said wiping a fake tear.

"That is a reason to cry, but don't worry about it Rose yellow isn't your color, you'd look much prettier in pink" she encouraged her with a sweet hug.

…

The rest of the day I spent pondering what Rose told me. I would like to believe he changed since I met him, he wasn't selfish, he just wasn't.

"Something wrong Bella?" Edward asked that night back on the boat when we were in our room.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been silent since we came back. I have a feeling your mad at me but I'm not sure."

"I'm not mad at you really… I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me what was going on with the plastics company in Arizona," I answered pushing back the comforter and climbing into the cool sheets.

"I didn't want to worry you with it."

"I understand that but, this is what you do for a living and you cant shut me out like you did yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out. It's just—"

"It's just what?" I asked coming up with my own fillers instead like 'It's just that your too stupid to understand these things', 'It's just that I don't value your opinion', 'It's just that I don't respect you enough to take anything you say into consideration'.

"It's just that the last time I had a somewhat normal functioning relationship and I talked about this stuff I bored her to death so much that she ran away from me. The definition of an idiot is someone who does the same thing twice and expects a different result. I don't want to be an idiot." I sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his shoes.

"Well you are an idiot because you didn't take into consideration that we are two completely different people. I want to know these things about you. Your so quiet and sheltered its easy for me to feel left out of your world."

"That is the last thing I would ever want and I sincerely apologize for my neglect. If you really want to know what's happening then I'll tell you, I'm buying a plastics company."

"You are! So your not going to sell it and all those people wont lose their jobs?" I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah, Jasper persuaded me. It's going to cost a hell of a lot but it'll be Jasper's account and we'll have to do damage control, which means Emmett, and I will be taking a trip to Arizona soon to help him get everything arranged before I release full control to Jasper."

This just proves Rose was wrong. Edward was not selfish, he was a good person and I knew it all along.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks at most, since we own it now we have to go through and find new management and change order. It will surely take more than two weeks to do this probably a couple of months but I'll only be needed for the beginning phase."

"What about Elizabeth? What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll have to come with me. Rose will be in New York with her parents and my parents are in India."

"You can't take her out of school for two weeks" I argued.

"I have no one to take care of her, I can't just leave her here alone."

"No you cant, but I can take care of her" I offered.

Edward chucked and turned to me. "You can't take of her."

"Why not" I pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you surely but you've only spent a couple of hours with her. She's very temperamental; I can only imagine what she'd be like when she's a teenager if she's already this bad as an 8 year old."

"It will be me and Alice, two grown women can take care of a little girl. It will be fun, we can paint our nails and watch Netflix," I told him.

"Yeah it's all fun and games until she starts telling at you about how she only eats organic strawberries and wont touch anything from a cow and she's very independent when she wants to be but you have to know when she needs help because she wont tell you and she's very private—"

"Jeez Edward, I don't need an entire psychological biography. She's an 8 year old girl, I've been there before, I know the 8 year old girl life" I laughed and hugged him. "Let me do this, let me help you."

Edward turned away and looked like he was thinking very carefully.

"Please?" I asked with big wide puppy dog eyes.

"I can't resist it when Elizabeth does it and I sure as hell can't resist it when you do it" he said and kissed me.


End file.
